Antes de Partir
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: La muerte de Arthur se aproxima, mas no la de Inglaterra, entonces necesita dejar a un sucesor, y sólo hay una nación de la que desearía tener un hijo antes de partir de este mundo USUK COMPLETO Y FINAL ALTERNO
1. Un final anunciado

**Advertencia!: **Contiene Yaoi (aun que eso deberían saberlo), se manejan temas fuertes, lenguaje un poco subido de todo en algunas partes, la pareja es y siempre será Alfred x Arthur, tragedia por todas partes, personajes ooc en algunos momentos... y está claro que Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto por un Rey que aparece, ese si lo he inventado yo XD

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 1**: Un final anunciado

-¿no hay manera de evitarlo?- era la voz de un hombre joven, sonaba angustiado, triste.

-no… no hay nada que hacer por mí, su majestad- otra voz masculina proveniente de un engañoso cuerpo joven, siendo que había vivido cientos de veces lo que el primero.

-sabes que nadie más puede escuchar esta conversación… así que al menos por ahora… olvida que soy tu rey y tú mi nación y hablemos como los buenos amigos que somos- el joven monarca lucía serio en contraste con sus ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-perdona Víctor… es sólo que yo mismo no me hago a la idea de que… vaya a morir- los verdes ojos de la nación británica también lucían llorosos- …como te decía, no hay nada que hacer, el país está en buenas condiciones, el que se encuentra mal y deteriorándose soy yo… y ni la magia más poderosa puede remediarlo

-ya veo… nada que hacer…- dijo para sí el rey al dejar caer un par de lagrimas llenas de dolor- ahora… por lo que me has hablado de ustedes las naciones… Arthur, si tú mueres… ¿Inglaterra lo hará contigo?

-es correcto… sabes que cuando algún aspecto del país anda mal se refleja en nuestro cuerpo, con enfermedades o con heridas; muy al contrario a la inversa, una simple cortada no afectaría al territorio, pero sí una herida severa… o una enfermedad grave

-entonces supongo que… ya sabes lo que se debe hacer, ¿no es así?- Víctor había limpiado sus lagrimas y veía a Arthur a los ojos, lo veía con culpa

-salvar Inglaterra a toda costa-no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, su pueblo era su todo- no puedo ceder mi territorio a otra nación existente, aun si fuera uno de mis hermanos, y no se mantendrá en pie por si sola… sólo hay una solución para eso- concluyó con una triste sonrisa que hacía trisas el corazón de su rey

El joven rey Víctor caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Arthur- me duele pedirte una cosa así, y más sabiendo tu estado- no lo soportó más y lo estrechó entre sus brazos

Arthur, sintiendo la preocupación de su rey, no pudo menos que corresponder el gesto de cariño- a ti… y a toda persona nacida en Inglaterra… les daré el regalo más preciado que puedo dar

-…y lo valoramos… nos das la oportunidad de seguir adelante… tu hijo será recibido con amor por tu gente…

Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, sin palabra alguna entre ellos, sólo el contacto. Después, tenían que hablar de algo de vital importancia. Aun bajo la atmosfera de tensión y tristeza, tomaron asiento y se miraron a los ojos.

El primero en hablar fue el rey-… como soberano es mi deber el ver por el futuro bienestar de Inglaterra, así que… sé que de tu parte heredará fortaleza y un gran corazón, ¿pero qué hay de su padre?

Víctor no se vio sorprendido al ver transformada la expresión de su nación en una de cierta alegría- sólo puedo pensar en darle el mejor padre… uno fuerte, lleno de júbilo, con el que siempre podrá contar y que lo amará incondicionalmente … y para mi fortuna, es el país a quien más amo en el mundo

-era de esperarse… -suspiró- bien, creo que todo está decidido, de lo demás espero puedas encargarte sin problemas

-claro que sí, su majestad- Arthur se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse

-te deseo la mejor de las suertes Inglaterra… y por favor… cuídate mucho

* * *

><p>Dos semanas, se había pasado dos semanas encerrado en su casa, caminando de un lado a otro de ésta; él sólo necesitaba pensar. Arthur debía concentrarse completamente en el asunto de tener un hijo que lo remplazara, después de todo, ya había sido revocado de sus deberes permanentemente. Su problema de salud no había sido revelado a nadie, ni a su propia familia conformante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, sólo su rey lo sabía.<p>

Era la hora del té. Había decidido tomarlo a fuera con sus mágicos amigos a su alrededor- ¿qué tanto piensas, Arthur?- le cuestionó una pequeña hada color cian.

-pues… en como traer a mi hijo a este mundo- le costaba hablar del asunto, aun a sus queridos amigos

-no me digas que… ¿no estás seguro de tener al bebe de ese chico?- la pequeña mujercita se había recargado sobre sus codos mientras permanecía recostada en la mesa y movía sus pies

-¿eh?... nada de eso… apenas supe lo que tenía que hacer no dude en querer que Alfred fuera el elegido, y no tengo problemas en darle un hijo… pero- miró al hada preocupado y sonrojado- no sé como pedírselo

-no comprendo- dijo ella dejando a Inglaterra aun más rojo y tembloroso

-es decir… no puedo llegar y decirle "oye Estados Unidos, necesito tener un hijo tuyo" o "disculpa Alfred, pero me estoy muriendo y requiero que me hagas un bebe"… no es tan simple, hay sentimientos de por medio, no somos como las hadas, ni los bebes humanos o naciones nacen con una sonrisa.

-… es verdad- aceptó el hada con semblante triste- yo no quisiera que te murieras Arthur

-…-le tomó por sorpresa- yo tampoco me quiero morir, pero no hay remedio, además… mi pequeño los podrá ver, así que no se quedarán solos

-aun así te extrañaremos mucho…- la pequeña criatura se levantó y voló hasta posarse en el hombro de Arthur y abrasarse a su cuello. Inglaterra la consoló con un ligero rose de sus dedos.

-no te pongas así, te necesito fuerte para que me aconsejes correctamente

-…claro… me salí del tema, lo siento- recobró la compostura aunque no se movió del hombro del rubio- entonces, ¿qué has pensado?

-lo único que me queda claro es que no debo decirle, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que voy a morir- dijo Arthur con autentica decisión

-no me parece correcto, él tiene derecho a saber cómo te encuentras- reprendió la pequeña

-eso lo sé, pero si digo algo se negará, dirá que encontrara una solución ya que es un héroe… simplemente no querrá dejarme ir- Arthur apretó los puños sobre la mesa- sé que me ama, y no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero que piense que hago esto sólo como una obligación… y es que, nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia con él

El hada vio brotar las lágrimas de Arthur. Ella se apresuró a tratar de limpiar cada gota salada de su rostro usando su vestido cian- no llores… me harás llorar también, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan así?... te preocupas mucho por los demás y ellos ni lo aprecian, mucho menos ese chico tonto, ahora mismo te importan más sus sentimientos que los tuyos y tu propia salud- dijo para terminar estallando en llanto.

-…yo pienso todo lo contrario, soy demasiado egoísta… tanto que no he sido capaz de decirle que lo amo, todo por temor a ser rechazado… y por ese estúpido miedo he perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado

Tardaron en tranquilizarse, pero aun tenían que llegar a formar un plan cuanto antes, ya que Arthur no podía tomarse más tiempo en ello, éste se le agotaba.

-…- la pequeña mujercita aun secaba sus lágrimas con un diminuto pañuelo, mas era importante continuar la discusión- no estoy de acuerdo en que ocultes ciertas cosas, pero igual creo que tienes razón en hacerlo- aceptó ella tras pensarlo un poco

-en ese casó tengo que arreglármelas para acercarme a él… trataré de no mentirle

-entonces tendrás que decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos, dile que lo amas, una cosa llevará a la otra y –el hada se sonrojó cuando cierto pensamiento cruzo por su mente- …aran… "eso"… una o dos veces bastarán, después de todo ya estas decidido y eso es suficiente para que puedas concebir un bebe

-eso haré…- Arthur también se encontraba ruborizado por la misma idea de tener sexo con Alfred-después de eso lo más difícil será el último trimestre de la gestación… no creo encontrarme en muy buenas condiciones para entonces… incluso dudo mucho sobrevivir después del nacimiento de mi bebe… y eso no sé cómo se lo tome Alfred

-no empieces de nuevo con eso… sabes que me enfada que te preocupes tanto por ese chico

-perdona, pero no puedo evitar amarlo hasta ese punto… sólo quisiera que no sufriera por mi culpa, y menos que me odie por hacerle esto- el hada jamás aceptaría que Arthur tenía razón en eso, que era injusto para Estados Unidos convertirse en el padre de un niño que quedaría huérfano de madre apenas naciera.

* * *

><p>Arthur no sabía quien había sido el asno que solicitó una junta de emergencia de las Naciones Unidas, pero de alguna manera además de perjudicarlo al forzarlo a asistir, también lo beneficiaba, ya no tendría que ir directamente a América a confesar sus sentimientos al de ojos azules. La susodicha reunión se llevaría a cabo en España, menos mal, era cerca.<p>

Esa mañana se había sentido un tanto mareado, no cabía duda que se le agotaba el tiempo. De cualquier forma se esmeró en lucir normal, así que se vistió su traje favorito, uno verde oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

Llegó cuando sólo Alemania e Italia del norte se encontraban en la sala de juntas. Los saludó cortésmente como siempre lo hacía. El resto de las naciones fueron llegando, solos, en parejas o en grupos; pronto todos estaban ahí… excepto...

-¡ya llegó el héroe!- gritó el que faltaba al abrir la puerta de forma estruendosa

Arthur recordó que debía actuar lo más normal posible, así que- ¿qué maneras son esas de llegar? No conforme con llegar tarde, comienzas el desorden- dijo con el seño fruncido

-no seas aburrido Arthur, comprendo que ya estés viejo y te moleste la felicidad de los jóvenes como yo, pero no te pongas así

-¡eres un idiota!... yo no estoy viejo, al contrario de ti, no soy un mocoso inmaduro que no sabe respetar- ¿qué podía haber más normal que discutir con Alfred?... nada, por eso lo tenía que hacer.

Como en cualquier reunión Alfred proponía algo, Arthur lo criticaba duramente y comenzaban los insultos. Muchas de esas veces, uno terminaba mal, ya fuera que Estados Unidos saliera muy molesto con las mejillas infladas o que Inglaterra se marchará con el seño fruncido y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Aquello era todo menos una reunión, la palabra circo o zoológico lo habría descrito mejor. De cualquier manera al final parecía que habían llegado a una solución, no absurda y si eficaz, así que sin más se dio el asunto por concluido y todos comenzaron a irse.

-"_vamos Arthur, __tienes __que hacer esto…"-_se recordaba una y otra vez el de ojos verdes al caminar hacia Alfred que estaba por abandonar la sala-… Estados Unidos

-¿mh?... ¿qué pasa Iggy?-bien, ya tenía su atención-…espera, antes de que digas algo… lamento haberte llamado vejestorio, no era enserio que tenías que estar en un museo en vez de una sala de juntas y créeme que si aprecio lo ogro que fuiste con migo cuando niño

Arthur sentía que aquello era todo menos una disculpa-…está bien, no importa… tampoco debí decir que eras un bebe retrasado tratando de meter un cubo por un orificio redondo, y menos compararte con un mono desquiciado, sin mencionar lo malcriado que eras desde niño

Estaban a mano. –Alfred, me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras ir a comer conmigo?

-claro, hay un Mac Donal´s cerca de aquí- la cara de Arthur era todo un poema, simplemente no se quería ver en un sucio restaurante de comida rápida diciendo aquel precioso sentimiento a quien amaba, simplemente no quería.

-…mira… no quiero comenzar otra pelea… que tal si mejor vamos a comer algo típico español, ¿qué te parece?-su confesión no sería en un distinguido lugar pero al menos no sería con olor a papas fritas

-…-Estados Unidos lo meditó por un largo minuto, él tampoco quería comenzar a decir cosas hirientes de las que luego se arrepentiría, además no importaba mucho que comieran si de esa forma podrían pasar un agradable momento.-sí está bien, la paella también me gusta mucho

-a mi igual- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con una realmente radiante del norteamericano.

Tomaron un taxi y en el trayecto al hotel Alfred llamó a Antonio por teléfono, quería comer en un buen lugar y no había nadie mejor para sugerir tal que el propio España. Habían tenido que parar un momento en donde se hospedaban, ya que Alfred quería cambiarse de ropa, ponerse algo más cómodo, Arthur no se opuso, aun que no negaría que le agradaba más verlo vestido con los elegantes trajes que con los gastados jeans, la verdad es que no importaba, lo quería como él es.

Antonio no sólo les dijo donde podían degustar la mejor paella, además había llamado al gerente para que les dieran un buen trato. Por esa razón apenas llegaron los pasaron de inmediato, hasta una pequeña terraza privada, donde según el caballero que los condujo era la preferida del señor Fernández Carriedo y el joven Vargas.

Inglaterra se debatía entre decir sus sentimientos antes o después de comer- ¿qué tanto piensas, Arthur?- Estados Unidos le habló dejando de lado la carta para pedir los vinos. Bien, al parecer el destino había decidido por él: sería antes de comer.

-pienso en…ti-no podía mirarlo a los ojos pero imaginaba su expresión confundida e inocente- …en realidad todo el tiempo lo hago… pero… ya estoy arto de mi propia actitud- levantó la mirada y se encontró con la atenta y serena del más joven- …hay algo que siempre he querido decirte…-a estas alturas Inglaterra ya estaba hipnotizado por los profundos ojos azules y tiernamente ruborizado, ya no se echaría para atrás- Alfred… yo… yo te amo

El silencio los invadió por completo, al grado de hacerle creer a Inglaterra que había mal interpretado al joven por varios años, que éste no lo amaba y que estaba a punto de ser cruelmente rechazado. Pero ninguno de los pensamientos pesimistas de Arthur fue verdad.

-¡lo sabía!- había gritado Estados Unidos y en un instante Alfred estaba sobre la mesa, con el rostro demasiado cerca al del británico y sosteniendo firmemente sus manos que momentos antes Arthur tuviera sobre la mesa-no sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado saber si tú sentías lo mismo que yo por ti

-…entonces… tú…-Arthur podía sentir como el corazón se le quería salir

-te amo Inglaterra- dicho eso de forma romántica procedió a besarlo. Fue un contacto lleno de cariño, el cual Inglaterra disfrutó mucho, tanto como su recién descubierto amor correspondido.-…quería hacer esto desde hace cientos de años

-yo… yo también… y… a propósito… si yo te amo y… tu me amas…

-que no se diga más-Alfred lo soltó y girando sobre sí mismo se levantó de la mesa para luego caminar hasta quedar a la derecha de Arthur, fue entonces que posó una de sus rodillas en el piso y tomando la mano de Inglaterra dijo:-…Arthur Kirkland, ¿serías mi novio?

-tonto no tenías que hacerlo de ésta manera…-no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar-…claro que quiero

Alfred lo abrazó como nunca antes, y es que al fin tenía entre sus brazos a lo único que le hacía falta para ser enteramente feliz. Por su parte, Arthur sentía que no importaba que fueran sus últimos meses, si podía disfrutar del cálido cuerpo que lo estrechaba estaba bien, se marcharía tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! ya extrañaba , no me maten D: *se esconde* este fic surgió de una mescla extraña que mi mente hiso tras escuchar ciertas canciones de vocaloid, especialmente "La desaparición de Hatsune Miku". Algunos se preguntaran sobre mis otros dos fics inconclusos de Hetalia, pues "La Felicidad de Arthur" esta casi concluido, ya termino en estos días el cap final, lo tengo a la mitad; y sobre " Nuestras Vidas" … no sé qué decir, no recuerdo mucho a donde quería llegar y no les prometo nada sobre continuarla. Las buenas noticias es que este fic nuevo está ya un poco avanzado, así que actualizaré cada viernes por la tarde ;D

**Próximo Capítulo:** _De corazón, no de obligación_ (incluye Lemon)

Arthur está convencido de que ama a Alfred sin importar la situación en la que se encuentra, así que se entrega en cuerpo y alma.


	2. De corazón, no de obligación

**Advertencias!:** Lemon explícito, y lo demás ya deberían saberlo XD  
>Los personajes no me pertenecen DX<p>

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 2**: De corazón, no de obligación

Dos meses. Tenían dos meses enteros de noviazgo, ¿y saben qué?, lo estaban disfrutando mucho. Arthur jamás imaginó que Alfred pudiera ser detallista y romántico, pero era eso y más. Por su parte el mayor dejó atrás la coraza que él mismo se había puesto para no ser herido por los demás, estaba aprendiendo a confiar en Alfred, aun si eso también lo hacía sentir mal, ya que le estaba ocultando aquello que lo orilló a confesar su amor.

-otra vez te quedaste pensando-era Alfred, que sentado junto a él en el avión le picaba una mejilla para que reaccionara

-perdona… no lo puedo evitar, me preocupa que…

-ya te dije que no te pienso dejar por ningún motivo, yo soy tu héroe, y estoy para hacerte feliz… para ser feliz junto a ti- dicho esto Estados Unidos tomó el rostro del europeo entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, siendo tan placentero para Arthur que sintió la necesidad de abrir más su boca para que la lengua de Alfred se apoderara de ella, quería sentirse suyo, quería que Estados Unidos lo reclamara como suyo. El aire les faltaba cuando al fin se separaron, se miraron con los ojos entre cerrados y ambos estaban sonrojados, cosa más evidente en la clara piel de Arthur.- desearía hacerte el amor ahora mismo…

La expresión de Arthur dejaba ver cuán grande era su sorpresa ante esas palabras- …Alfred

-…no te asustes, ya te había dicho que lo haríamos cuando estuvieras listo-el americano se apresuró a tranquilizar a su pareja, ya que, ahora que lo conocía un poco mejor sabía que Inglaterra podía ser más sensible y frágil de lo que aparentaba.

-yo… no tengo miedo- Arthur mandó al diablo todos los pensamientos que nublaban su mente, únicamente le haría caso a su corazón, y lo que él quería, sin que nada ni nadie le obligara, era pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma al de ojos azules que tenía a su lado- …yo, quiero que hagamos el amor.

Estados Unidos le sonrió de forma amorosa para después depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla- me haces muy feliz- sus bocas volvieron a juntarse con aun más deseo si era posible.

Acordaron esperar a llegar al hotel, claro que eso fue después de que el americano intentara desnudar a Inglaterra en pleno vuelo y que éste se enfadara y le llamara idiota. Arthur se perdió de nuevo en su tempestuoso mar de pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión en aguas más tranquilas, pensando en que su imaginación nunca le había presentado un escenario donde quisiera fuera su primera vez. Había tenido visiones de ellos dos, unidos, gimiendo hasta alcanzar el éxtasis, pero no en algún lugar en específico. Mas ahora que lo pensaba no podía haber mejor lugar, no sería su propia casa o la de Alfred, sin embargo sería en la capital de un chico de corazón puro: Roma.

El vuelo llegó sin contratiempos, tomaron un taxi que rápidamente los dejó frente a un lujoso hotel. Inglaterra estaba ansioso, y le era difícil ocultarlo, pero no quería que Alfred pensará que era un pervertido como cierto francés en el que no deseaba pensar en ese momento.

Para sorpresa del inglés, apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación Alfred se fue, "_tengo que comprar algo que olvide", _había dicho antes de darle un fugaz beso y salir corriendo apenas cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Arthur sintió doler su corazón, ¿a caso tan poco lo deseaba que "algo" era más importante que poseerlo?, para el británico aquello iba a ser la consumación de un amor intenso, algo especial, pero parecía que para el americano no.

-seguro que fue por una hamburguesa…-dijo triste sentándose en la cama que se había ilusionado en compartir con su amante. Sintió doler su cabeza, lo que le faltaba, achaques de su cuerpo muriendo lentamente. Se recostó, abrazó una de las mullidas almohadas y cerró los ojos. Se había dado cuenta de algo, ya no le importaba tanto como debería el futuro de su país, ahora sólo le importaba Alfred, aun si al parecer no era mutuo.

-¡ya regrese!- escuchó la voz del más joven pero no se movió-… ¿te pasa algo, Iggy?-Arthur pasó de triste a furioso, levantándose rápidamente y con claras intensiones de desatar la tercera guerra mundial de ser necesario, sin embargo, su estado de ánimo cambió de nuevo al ver a Alfred, sosteniendo el más hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que hubiera visto antes

-a… ¿A dónde fuiste?- aquellas palabras habían perdido fuerza al final.

-tenía que… hacer de esto la ocasión especial que merece ser-dijo Estados Unidos entregándole el ramo de flores- porque ahora mismo seré uno con la persona más preciada para mi

-… hazme tuyo- susurró Arthur sin saber de dónde le había salido aquello

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las rosas fueron dejadas en la mesita de noche y ahora los dos estaban inmersos en un frenesí de pasión, intercambiando caricias, sin separa sus labios, hasta terminar tendidos en la cama. Convenientemente Alfred había terminado sobre el inglés, el cual por más esfuerzos que hacía no podía dejar de jadear tras el extenso beso. Estados Unidos no perdió tiempo quitando la ropa de Arthur que le impidiera el paso para lamer y besar su cuello, su pecho, su estomago, para terminar en su vientre. De igual forma se deshizo de su propia ropa, excepto los pantalones aun cuando ya había desabrochado el cinturón. Inglaterra lo tomó por sorpresa tumbándolo en la cama, con la firme decisión de darle placer al más joven, el cual estaba un tanto sorprendido; no podía esperar menos de su amante.

El de ojos verdes realizó un recorrido similar por el bien formado cuerpo de Alfred, deteniéndose en los lugares que hacían estremecerlo en especial. Por un instante miró a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y en ellos vio lo que de seguro también reflejaban su par de esmeraldas: lujuria pura. Le sonrió con ese mismo instinto y desabrochando el pantalón comenzó a masajear la entrepierna de Alfred, provocando un par de gemidos ahogados en éste. Pronto nada le impedía sentir al caliente miembro entre sus manos, frotándolo lentamente. Aun sin soltar aquella parte de su novio, Inglaterra se estiro hasta besarlo para luego hurtar sus lentes con su mano libre. Estados Unidos no podía estar más excitado de ver como Arthur se ponía a Texas para de nuevo bajar hasta ponerse entre sus piernas, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro endurecido, todo para rematar introduciéndolo en su boca casi por completo. El más joven no podía soportar tanto placer, la húmeda boca de su inglés era tan cálida y podía sentir su lengua acariciándolo. Arthur estaba por sacar aquel miembro de su boca pero se vio atrapado por las manos de Alfred que sostenían su cabeza incitándole a continuar, no podía ni quería negarse, menos aun cuando podía sentir el pre semen circular por su garganta, él quería todo. No hiso falta mucho más para que se corriera en la boca del europeo, el cual muy orgulloso, trago aquello sonoramente.

-eres… muy bueno… pero… espera ver al héroe- dijo Alfred entre jadeos al volver a colocar al cuerpo más pequeño debajo suyo.

Prácticamente le arranco la ropa que le restaba a Arthur; ahora ambos estaban desnudos frente a frente. Alfred juntó sus cuerpos ya cubiertos de un ligero sudor e inmersos en un calor apasionante. Miró encantado el rostro enrojecido del mayor, su mirada detrás de sus propios lentes, y esos labios suaves que le rogaban ser saboreados por los suyos. Mientras se besaban casi salvajemente las erecciones de ambos se rosaron lo suficiente para sacarle un gran gemido al inglés, bastante sonoro a pesar de que su boca seguía ocupada. Alfred decidió no hacerlo esperar más, de nuevo fue bajando y llenando de caricias a su querido británico, jugando un poco con sus pezones, sacándole más gemidos acompañados por su nombre, ¡Dios!, como le provocaba escuchar su nombre de esa manera. Sin esperar más siguió besando, pero esta vez los muslos firmes y estilizados, para culminar lamiendo la erección de Arthur que de inmediato se arqueó por el placer que le producía esa acción. Las succiones del más joven pronto hicieron que Inglaterra llenara su boca de tibio semen, que fue degustado y tragado como una delicia.

-… ese es… mi héroe- jadeó el británico apenas pudo articular palabra

-si… continuas provocándome… te penetrare sin previo aviso- amenazó juguetón- ¿ya quieres que…?

-…si…te quiero… dentro de mí- Alfred le sonrió, le encantaban tales provocaciones

Obedientemente Arthur se puso de espaldas a Estados Unidos, el cual se había colocado de rodillas tras éste. Alfred se inclinó ligeramente sobre el otro, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la cama y tomando el rostro del británico con la mano derecha. El beso que sostuvieron por sobre el hombro izquierdo de Arthur duró poco en comparación a los anteriores, aun así pudieron percibir el sabor de su propia esencia en la cavidad del otro. Estados Unidos pasó sus dedos por los tersos y ya enrojecidos labios de Arthur, de inmediato Inglaterra comprendió que buscaba su saliva para poder lubricarlo un poco. Alfred se sintió llegar al límite por la forma sensual en que sus dedos eran lamidos y cariñosamente mordisqueados. De nuevo se irguió de rodillas tomando las caderas del europeo y comenzó a introducir su dedo cordial en la entrada de Arthur haciendo que éste ahogara un pequeño grito entre las almohadas. Aquel dedo empezó a moverse en el interior del mayor haciendo que gimiera excitado mientras estrujaba las sabanas con sus manos. Un segundo dedo fue introducido haciendo más fuertes los gemidos de Arthur, al grado de que su cuerpo temblaba producto del placer. Aquel anillo de músculos que aprisionaba los dedos de Alfred fue cediendo poco a poco, incluso un tanto más al dejar pasar un tercer dedo de la diestra de Estados Unidos.

Estaba listo. Apenas sintió que aquellos dedos abandonaban su interior, Arthur se giró nuevamente, quería ver a Alfred mientras era poseído por éste mismo. El de ojos verdes abrió sus piernas y Estados Unidos las acomodó a sus costados al tiempo que se inclinaba para otro beso más, pero que tenía el propósito de distraer un poco a su amado, porque lo que seguía de seguro le dolería. Mientras Arthur se perdía en el beso comenzó a sentir la punta del miembro de Alfred entrar en su cuerpo, quería gritar por semejante intrusión pero la otra boca se lo impedía, sólo pudo aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda del americano y apretar los parpados derramando algunas lágrimas. Alfred se controló para ir lentamente y no causarle mucho dolor a su pareja.

-aahhh… falta…muy poco- dijo Alfred rompiendo el beso y lamiendo el camino de las lágrimas del inglés. No recibió respuesta más que una mirada suplicando terminara de entrar en él. Así mismo acabó de penetrarlo mientras estrechaba el tembloroso cuerpo de Arthur, luego le dio tiempo a que el dolor pasara, susurrando algunas palabras en su oído- …por… todos los cielos… no imaginé… que estuvieras… tan… estrecho

-…tonto… ¿qué…esperabas?… si me… reservé… para ti- Inglaterra le miró de reojo y movió ligeramente su cadera estimulándole a proseguir, ahora, con las embestidas.

El vaivén fue lento al inició porque Alfred se encontraba embelesado con el rostro del inglés, la forma en que respiraba en medio de jadeos por su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas completamente rojas, comenzaba a creer en lo que Arthur le decía cuando era niño, que el británico era un ángel.

-aahh… aahh… A-Alfred… te… amo… te amo- no pudo menos que besarlo al tiempo que aumentaba el placer en ambos junto con la velocidad a la que el pene del menor entraba y salía de aquel delgado cuerpo tan caliente como el propio. La fuerza con la que Alfred lo penetraba cada vez era mayor, alcanzando cada vez llenar más al de ojos verdes, hasta que por fin golpeó su próstata- ¡aahh!... sí… así… aahh

-como… gustes… my love- Estados Unidos lo tomó por las caderas levantándose un poco para así poder aplicar más fuerza al penetrarlo en cada acelerada embestida. Arthur por su parte sentía un gran placer cada vez que Alfred llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, sin contener sus gemidos acompañados del nombre del americano, suplicando más. Los lentes del más joven saltaban en el rostro del inglés, con los cristales ligeramente empañados con el calor emanante de él. De pronto el interior de Arthur comenzó a presionar al intruso, haciendo que ondas de placer recorrieran el cuerpo de Alfred. Ambos lo sabían, podían leerlo en sus rostros inundados de éxtasis, el orgasmo estaba cerca. Estados Unidos tomó el pene de Arthur con una de sus manos, masajeándolo y así intensificando los espasmos en el británico- te… amo…. Te amo… mucho, Arthur…-la voz cansada de Alfred se hiso escuchar justo antes de que ambos eyacularan, alcanzando la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo. El caliente fluido llenaba al mayor, ambos podían sentirlo, así como el fluir del mismo por la mano de Alfred y el vientre de Arthur.

Alfred se dejó caer sobre Arthur, pero sin aplastarlo por completo, quería sentir el rose de su piel, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Inglaterra abrazó el cuerpo del de ojos azules, temblaba ligeramente, y con sus manos pudo percibir lo mismo que su novio: un acelerado corazón lleno de amor. Alfred se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para sonreírle a su amado europeo, y culminar su acto de amor con un tierno beso mientras abandonaba el interior de Arthur.

* * *

><p>-hey, sweetie- escuchó lejanamente la voz del americano, le llamaba, de eso estaba seguro, además sentía la mano de éste entre sus cabellos.<p>

-mmmh… ¿qué pasa?- contestó con voz pastosa-…déjame dormir…

-…pero necesito a Texas…-dijo suplicante esta vez. La única acción de Arthur fue ladear la cabeza lo suficiente para que Alfred le pudiera quitar los lentes, y después fue recompensado con un beso. Posteriormente de eso recobró su postura y continuó durmiendo sin importarle mucho el por qué Alfred quería sus gafas de vuelta.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, aun se sentía cansado. Sin abrir sus ojos comenzó a pensar que además del agotamiento producto del acto sexual era de nuevo algún mal por su deteriorada salud. Sintió un suave respirar casi sobre su boca, curioso, comenzó a abrir sus verdes ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Alfred tan cerca que sus narices casi se rosaban, sin embargo, éste tenía una expresión preocupada.<p>

-¿pasa… algo?

-…Arthur… dime… ¿te hice daño?-¿a qué rayos venía esa pregunta?, y más aun acompañada de esa mueca en su rostro.

-…tonto, claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?- el inglés terminó con el espacio entre ellos dando un tierno beso al de ojos azules

-es sólo que… me preocupé, llevas casi todo un día dormido- Arthur estaba más que sorprendido, había dormido demasiado y aun sentía deseos de seguir en el mundo de los sueños- creí que, tal vez te había lastimado y no te levantabas por eso…

-no pienses nunca eso, tú no me lastimarías… lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?-el más joven sonrió, ya estaba más tranquilo de ver que Arthur estaba bien, y es que mientras estuvieran juntos, Arthur siempre estaría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Es mi primer lemon tengan piedad XD  
>No hay mucho que decir... quizá preguntar si quieren otro lemon dentro del fic y ya<br>Ah! se me olvidaba, algunos han expresado que desean no muera Arthur al final del fic, lo que puedo hacer, si más de diez personitas lo piden, es hacer un final alternativo donde Alfred salva a nuestro Iggy

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Creciendo en mi interior_

Inglaterra se da cuenta que ya esta esperando un bebe, así que se lo hace saber al futuro padre; Alfred siente que explotará de felicidad, pero antes quiere saber si su Arthur y su bebe están bien.

Gracias por leer!, y si pueden dejar un review me harían feliz XD


	3. Creciendo en mi interior

**Advertencia!: **Ya saben... contiene Yaoi, mpreg... y risas de Alfred XD  
>Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo cree a un simpatico doctor de apellido Mason como cierto protagonista de Silent Hill, aun monarca inglés que ama a su nación y una presidenta que apenas es mensionada.<p>

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 3: **Creciendo en mi interior

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Arthur lo sabía porque entes de salir a hurtadillas del cuarto que compartía con Alfred había tomado su celular de la mesita de noche. Ahora el británico estaba recostado en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, con la mirada clavada en el techo, tenía sueño, pero no podía volver a dormir, tenía un cierto malestar que se lo impedía. Sonrió, era un malestar _hermoso,_ ya que era una de las primeras señales de que una nueva vida crecía en su interior. Posó sus manos sobre su vientre, donde supuso, se encontraba el diminuto fruto de su amor por Alfred y siguió sonriendo embobado.

Casi estaba seguro cuando había sido concebido su bebe. Los dos rubios habían comenzado a ser novios en primavera, para junio ya habían hecho el amor por primera vez, y luego vendría una romántica velada unos cuantos días después del cumpleaños de su amado Alfred. Esa noche sin duda era la noche, Alfred se esforzó decorando la alcoba del británico, en su más querida casa londinense, alegando que se merecía una recompensa por haber pasado el 4 de julio junto al americano sin ningún tipo de problema. Arthur se dejó amar mucho esa noche, cuatro veces al menos; y de eso ya casi más de un mes.

El estomago del británico comenzó a molestarle de nuevo, amenazando con expulsar el poco contenido que tuviese de forma incomoda. Fue entonces que escuchó pasos en el pasillo, no era un fantasma, ya lo hubiera visto antes, además no tenía por qué, aquel departamento en San Francisco era nuevo. Era Alfred que lo buscaba y que rápidamente lo encontró.

-¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó enfadado Estados Unidos caminando hasta quedar a un costado de la cama

-pues porque…-pero ya no pudo continuar, sentía que si abría la boca una vez más vomitaría, y antes de que eso ocurriese, prefirió correr al baño del cuarto, empujando a Alfred lo necesario para que se apartara del camino. El de gafas no entendía nada, pero entro al baño a ver que le pasaba a su amado novio, encontrándolo de rodillas frente al retrete, claramente volviendo el estomago- tenía que pasar en algún momento… -comenzó a decir- ya se me hacía raro que no te envenenaras con tu propia comida

Arthur, que ya estaba tranquilo y sentado en el piso del baño, pasó por alto aquel comentario hacia su comida, en su estado los corajes no eran buenos, claro que no.- calla y llévame a una farmacia

-aun no has contestado mi pregunta- dijo como un niño caprichoso mientras ayudaba al de ojos verdes a ponerse en pie- ¿por qué te viniste a este cuarto?

-porque no quería despertarte, tiene rato que me siento mal- era la verdad, no había querido molestar a su pareja

Alfred lo miró, se veía algo pálido, era mejor hacer caso a su petición y llevarlo por algún medicamento. Lo besó en la frente y fue a cambiarse de ropa, misma acción que el inglés efectuó ya en su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Fue un trayecto corto hasta la farmacia más cercana, Arthur le pidió al menor que esperara en el vehículo alegando que no tardaría. Tal como dijo fue y en unos minutos retornó con una pequeña bolsa, y en ella una caja que no era muy visible a través de ésta. Alfred preguntó si aquello le quitaría el malestar, Arthur dijo que era algo mejor que eso y ya ninguno habló al respecto, en parte porque Inglaterra volvió a sentir nauseas. Apenas se medio estacionó frente al edificio de departamentos el de ojos verdes bajó corriendo.<p>

-espero que se sienta mejor pronto-dijo Alfred al entrar al departamento un poco después que Arthur, quien incluso había dejado abierta la puerta al entrar apresurado. Estados Unidos se encaminó a la cocina, realmente no acostumbraba desayunar tan temprano, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, pero igual tenía hambre y el inglés necesitaría comer algo. Pensó en cortar un poco de fruta para su pareja, necesitaba algo que retuviera su estomago, en eso estaba cuando el de ojos verdes entraba a la cocina a paso lento. Alfred se le quedó viendo, se había llevado una mano a la boca, tenía nauseas todavía, a paso rápido le entrego la bolsa con la caja y salió corriendo al baño.

El americano no comprendía, ¿a caso Arthur quería que el viera esa caja?, si de eso se trataba lo haría. Sacó el paquete y al instante quedó perplejo: era una prueba de embarazo. La mente de Alfred ató cabos en un instante, sacó la prueba de la caja y miró la ventanilla de la misma, tenía dos líneas rosas, presuroso reviso el instructivo del paquete, necesitaba saber que significaban las dos líneas rosas.

-…positivo- dijo atónito el de gafas, casi al mismo tiempo que Arthur regresaba lentamente- Arthur…- dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos y se fue sobre Inglaterra, lo abrazó fuertemente, pero sin lastimarlo-… ¿es verdad?

-…es verdad-afirmó-…y, ¿qué opinas?-dijo con la cara hundida en el pecho del más alto, y es que ahora estaba preocupado, no consideró la posibilidad de que Alfred no quisiera tener un hijo.

-¿es broma?, ¡me haces la nación más feliz del mundo!-estaba realmente contento-quisiera darte vueltas- dijo apartándolo un poco de sí para verlo a la cara.

-si lo haces vomitare sobre ti- lo miró con falsa molestia, su querido Estados Unidos tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos brillaban cual zafiros, evocando en sus recuerdos a un pequeño niño que lo veía llegar al nuevo continente. Arthur sonrió tranquilo, cerró sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo liviano.

-¡Arthur!-gritó Alfred al ver como su Inglaterra se desplomaba sin previo aviso, lo bueno es que siendo un gran héroe logró atraparlo en plena caída- supongo que es un síntoma más de su embarazo- sus propias palabras lo hicieron estremecer. Él y Arthur iban a ser padres, tendrían una pequeña nación; ensanchó más su sonrisa al visualizarse con un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos al lado de su amado Arthur. Así mismo caminó hasta el sofá de la sala y acomodó en él al inconsciente británico que comenzó a despertar.

-… ¿Qué me pasó?-dijo pestañeando un par de veces al encontrarse con su novio agachado junto a él.

-te desmayaste, honey- aclaró Alfred al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente una mejilla del mayor. Inglaterra se veía diferente, quizá no lo había notado antes, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial- supongo que debo llevarte al médico.

-no creo que sea necesario… sólo tengo malestares normales- trató Arthur de restarle importancia, temía que los doctores descubrieran que algo no anda bien con él y se lo dijeran a Estados Unidos

-claro que es necesario, yo quiero que tú y mi bebe estén bien- el más joven sonaba serio, y eso hacía que Arthur no supiera como contradecirlo. Y de nueva cuenta sintió nauseas. Se paró tan rápido como pudo y corrió dejando sólo al de ojos azules-… es mi deber cuidarte, y nadie me lo tiene que decir- dijo recordando cierto mensaje de texto que recibiera a la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor por primera vez con el británico.

_**Flash back**_

Ambos rubios estaban durmiendo exhaustos, apenas cubiertos por las sabanas blancas del hotel. Arthur dormía plácidamente boca abajo siendo abrazado por el más joven. Pero tanta paz no duraría para siempre, el celular de Alfred comenzó a sonar. Estados Unidos escuchó perfectamente, pero igual no se apresuró, era un mensaje de texto no una llamada. Se desperezó un poco y alcanzó el aparato. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta- tonto… no traigo mis lentes, no puedo leer el mensaje…- se giró aun sentado sobre la cama, ahí estaba su novio, el mismo que le diera placer la noche anterior y que seguía teniendo puestos sus lentes. No le quedaba de otra, necesitaba ver el mensaje, podría ser algo importante de su presidenta. Intentó mover al inglés… no le funcionó, ya que aun dormido manoteó impidiéndole el movimiento. Tendría que despertarlo aunque éste se molestara.

-hey, sweetie- llamó suavemente esperando respuesta.

Inglaterra respiró profundo y se movió un poco, pero no lo suficiente-mmmh… ¿qué pasa? …déjame dormir…

-…pero necesito a Texas…-Alfred se sintió un poco culpable por despertar a su amado de ojos verdes, por eso cuando el europeo ladeó su cabeza para que pudiera retirar sus anteojos lo beso a modo de disculpa y lo dejó descansar.

Ya con los lentes puestos procedió a leer el dichoso mensaje. Por un momento creyó que había molestado a Arthur por nada, no era ningún mensaje de su país, pero reconoció el nombre de quien lo enviaba-… Víctor... – le pareció extraño que el rey de Arthur le mandará mensajes a él, a decir de verdades nunca se llevaron bien, y el motivo para Alfred era muy claro: Víctor amaba a Arthur, tanto o más que Jeanne d'Arc amó al francés.

El americano abrió el mensaje y con el ceño fruncido leyó: "_cuida bien de Arthur, ahora más que nunca, él te necesita… no lo lastimes". _–qué tontería…

A pesar de ser un héroe sintió miedo ese día, eran las 9 de la noche y Arthur aun no mostraba signos de que fuera a despertar pronto, pensó en aquel mensaje y de inmediato se hiso a la idea errónea de que había herido a Inglaterra.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

No entendía del todo el significado de aquel mensaje, pero prefería no correr riesgos, así que llevaría a Arthur a un doctor especialista y así estaría más tranquilo. Estados Unidos no perdió tiempo, hiso varias llamadas ese día y para el siguiente ya le había conseguido una cita con el mejor medico perinatólogo de los Estados Unidos; Arthur parecía un poco incomodo con la idea pero al final accedió.

-¿por qué con un perinatólogo?- había preguntado el inglés ya que estaban en el auto y se dirigían al consultorio del mencionado.

-porque me dijeron que lo nuestro es un caso especial- eso estaba claro, no era común saber de un hombre embarazado- un doctor especialista en embarazos de alto riesgo es nuestra mejor opción, sabrá qué hacer sin importar lo diferente que sea

-me impresionas…-Arthur le sonreía ampliamente, le gustaba cuando Alfred se mostraba tan involucrado en algo que no era propiamente lo suyo pero que lo hacía por él.

-es lo mínimo que debe saber un héroe como yo para cuidar de su Iggy y su angelito en camino-Arthur se sonrojó, antes no le gustaba que le llamará así, le traía malos recuerdos de la niñez del americano, mas dicho así le agradaba y más le gustó que le llamara angelito al bebe que ahora se desarrollaba en su vientre.

Llegaron a un hospital al poco rato, ahí es donde el médico tenía su consultorio. Al entrar al consultorio Arthur tomó fuertemente la mano de Alfred, estaba asustado. Y eso sólo hacía que las miradas se centraran en la pareja, provocando más nervios en "la futura madre"-no te asustes… te hará mal, además, no hay nada de que temer, estaré contigo en todo momento.

Arthur no dijo palabra alguna pero asintió. Luego Alfred se giró a hablar con la asistente del doctor, la cual amablemente les indicó que pasarán.

-sean bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor- ese era el doctor, un hombre joven, quizá de unos treinta años y de típica fisonomía estadounidense- soy el Dr. Jonathan Mason, créanme que me siento honrado en atenderles.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Alfred F Jones, y él es mi pareja, Arthur Kirkland- habló por ambos el más joven. Inglaterra parecía estar totalmente enmudecido por los nervios y eso lo delató como el paciente.

-no tenga miedo-dijo tranquilamente el doctor dirigiendo al de ojos verdes- todo estará bien, esto es tan nuevo para usted como para mí, pero le aseguro que está en las mejores manos- fue hasta entonces que Arthur se relajó un poco, la sonrisa de ese doctor era casi la misma que la de Alfred; no por nada era uno de sus ciudadanos.

Hablaron un poco en el consultorio, más que nada aclarando datos que le habían sido proporcionados al perinatólogo. Luego de eso pasaron a un cuarto de exanimación, aquí midieron y pesaron a Arthur, además de tomarle la presión y hacerle una pequeña palpación que puso incomodo a Estados Unidos, no le era muy agradable que alguien más tocara a su pareja. Terminando con ello se le pidió al inglés que se pusiera una bata, el doctor salió un momento para darle su espació a la pareja. Al regresar tomó algunas muestras de sangre, las cuales mandó al laboratorio con carácter de urgente.

-debo decir que hasta aquí todo parece en orden-les informó el Dr. Mason- en unos minutos más deberán estar los resultados de laboratorio, pero mientras tanto… pasemos a mi prueba favorita- el hombre caminó hasta un rincón del cuarto y de ahí jaló un aparato que incluía un monitor- es hora de la ecografía, apuesto a que quieren ver a su bebe

Las naciones se miraron intensamente, claro que querían, los dos se morían de ganas de ver al ser que entre los dos habían creado. Inglaterra se recostó en la camilla y cubriéndose con una pequeña sabana que le habían proporcionado dejó al descubierto su vientre. El doctor procedió a poner un liquido, un tanto frío para gusto de Arthur, en un aparato conectado a la maquina, y un poco más sobre el paciente.

-veamos…-con dos de sus dedos, John, trató de hallar el lugar correcto en el cuerpo del inglés, ese que momentos antes parecía haber encontrado; un poco convencido comenzó a frotar la cabeza del aparato sobre esa zona, haciendo un poco de presión- ahí lo tenemos- en el monitor, en medio de muchas líneas un pequeño bultito era visible.

-¡es nuestro bebe!-ese era Alfred entusiasmado, para luego reír estruendosamente como era típico en él.

-…sí, nuestro pequeño-Arthur había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, siendo sus palabras apenas un susurro que enterneció a los otros dos hombres en la habitación

-thanks, Arthur… my only love-Estados Unidos había besado cariñosamente a quien le daría un hijo.

* * *

><p>Por unos momentos los dos países se quedaron solos en el consultorio, esperaban a su médico para escuchar los resultados de los análisis y saber cómo iba todo en general. Alfred estaba muy feliz, le habían dejado quedarse una copia de la ecografía- apuesto a que si es niño será todo un caballero inglés, recuerdo que una señora me dijo alguna vez que los varones se parecían a la mamá.<p>

-entonces… si es una niña será toda una heroína- dijo Arthur siguiéndole la corriente al de gafas, el cual ya había llevado una de sus manos al lugar en donde reposaba el pequeño en cuestión.

-me hubiera gustado que fueran dos, unos gemelitos… ¡o mejor unos trillizos!

-oye, tú no los cargarías nueve meses-le reprochó el de ojos verdes

-bueno, ya será para la próxima- esas palabras habían hecho entristecer al europeo, porque él sabía que no habría próxima, sólo tendrían un hijo, al cual Arthur no podría ver crecer. Para fortuna de Inglaterra en ese momento entró el doctor.

-ya leí los resultados… el feto se encuentra muy bien, estimo que tendrá unas cinco semanas, buen tamaño y desarrollo… el que me preocupa es el señor Kirkland- Arthur se sintió como un niño atrapado en una mentira cuando Alfred cambió su expresión a una preocupada y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-¿qué tiene mi Arthur?

-no es tan grave… sólo muestra una ligera anemia, su cuerpo está débil, pero puede ser causa de su estado, unas vitaminas y otros medicamentos deberán ser suficientes, nada de esfuerzos, al menos durante el primer trimestre, luego veré cómo evoluciona-dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante- en verdad me sorprenden las naciones, son tan diferentes de un humano común… una mujer en una situación como esta estaría en un gran riesgo de aborto, pero no así el señor Kirkland, es como si el feto se desarrollara totalmente ajeno al cuerpo que lo alberga.

Aun cuando la preocupación no desapareció del todo del americano, pareció comprender- entonces, ¿los dos estarán bien?

-claro, sólo cuídelos mucho- Arthur suspiró tranquilo, su oscuro secreto seguía a salvo y su bebe estaba bien, incluso ahora sabía que no importaba que tan mal se encontrara, el pequeño estaría bien.

* * *

><p>-tenías razón… todo iba a estar bien- Arthur rompió el silencio mientras esperaba sus medicamentos en la farmacia del hospital.<p>

-pues no todo… si tú no estás bien, yo no lo estoy… pero por eso me esforzare en cuidar de mis dos seres más amados en el mundo- Estados Unidos había vuelto a estar feliz mientras abrazaba por la espalda al mayor.

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien, tenemos a nuestro héroe personal para salvarnos

-eso nunca lo duden… ¿me escuchaste bien, pequeñín? Tu papá siempre los protegerá de todo- le aseguró a la nación en camino

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! siempre muero de ganas por actualizar XD  
>no hay mucho que comentar sobre el cap, no pude reistir las ganas de ponerle Mason al doctor... también pense en llamar lo James pero mejor no... James no tiene mucha suerte, la gente a su alrededor tiende a morir XD<p>

En fin, como acertadamente Alfred presiente, el rey Víctor esta enamorado de Arthur, y en algun momento meterá su cuchara de nuevo, ya veran. Por otra parte tenemos a un alegre doctor, lo hise así para darle ánimos a Inglaterra, que mucha falta le hace. Y no se me pongan tristes, Arthur estará muy sano y feliz durante un par de capítulos más

Ahora me voy, que tengo muchas tareas pendientes... cosa que me recuerda que quiza la próxima semana no actualice el jueves o el viernes... si no hasta el domingo, ya saben, semana de exámenes

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Bajo el cuidado de Alfred  
><em>

Dejando atras todo lo negativo, Arthur es feliz junto a su querido Estados Unidos, el cual lo cuida mucho, aun con sus cambios de humor y sus antojos que terminan por dejar ambriento al de gafas.

Dejen reviews! el lunes es mi cumpleaños! ya estoy vieja! XD


	4. Bajo el cuidado de Alfred

**Advertencia!: **aparición de una fujoshi (y no es la húngara), Alfred sobreprotector, Arthur con cambios de humor... y lemon XD

Dedico este capítulo a las personitas queridas que han dejado reviews: **Dibucrito, MyobiXHitachiin, PanLeeBlackfraids, AliceIggyKirkland, yaoist secret, Hakkusyo - San, SilverDawn12, TheFannishaUsui, haneko-chan, Benereth, Dark-nesey, Vismur, Ezaki, .o0, gullveig, mitzie-chan219, fansadness, merry kirkland, AllegraIvanov, myay, Lay. Kirkland, Merlina-Vulturi, Anonimita D y Genevieve-Choiseul**

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 4: **Bajo el cuidado de Alfred

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- aquel grito fue tan fuerte y agudo que Alfred retiró un poco el celular de su oreja para no quedar sordo- ¿por qué no me dijiste antes que iban a ser papás?

-porque quería que Iggy estuviera tranquilo…- contestó el americano con una expresión graciosa imaginando la cara de su presidenta al otro lado del teléfono

-como tu jefa te ordeno me mandes fotos cuanto antes, ¿Cuántas semanas tiene?- sí, la alegre señorita Madison Thompson, presidenta de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, era así o más amante del yaoi que Hungría.

-tiene quince semanas - contestó tras suspirar resignado, tendría que tomarle fotos a Arthur sólo para complacer a la mujer o de lo contrario la tendría en la puerta de su casa con todo el servicio secreto en menos de lo que podría imaginarlo- te mandaré unas fotos en cuanto las tome.

-¡perfecto! De tus deberes no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo, tú sólo preocupare de ese cejudo y su bebe-la mandataría podía ser extrovertida en exceso, pero se podía confiar en ella, no por nada la eligieron por mayoría arrasadora.

-entendido Miss. Thompson-dijo con una sonrisa la nación de ojos azules para luego colgar el auricular en su lugar.

Apenas colgó salió de la cocina y fue en busca de Inglaterra. Con una sonrisa vio que seguía donde lo había dejado; estaba sentado en el sofá más grande del departamento, muy entretenido tejiendo una pequeña prenda para el bebe en camino. Alfred se quedó parado antes de pasar a la sala, estaba contemplando a su amado novio, a simple vista, y con lo que vestía, nadie notaría la pequeña pancita que ya era un tanto evidente. De pronto Arthur levantó la vista y se le quedó viendo también para sonreírle igual.

-¿ya hablaste con tu jefa?- preguntó dejando de lado su manualidad

-claro, ya sabes cómo es ella, así que es mejor que te tome unas fotos cuanto antes- Arthur hiso un puchero y se puso rojo al tiempo que el de gafas tomaba asiento junto al otro joven.

-está bien… pero que no sean muchas, me da pena- eso último estaba claro, pero igual también quería algún recuerdo que dejarle a su pequeño

-ven acá- Alfred le extendió los brazos e Inglaterra se acomodó entre ellos permitiéndole abrazarlo por la espalda y así poder tocar su abultado vientre, que bajo las manos de Estados Unidos era completamente visible- ah podría estar así por días

Arthur cerró sus verdes ojos y se recostó confortablemente sobre el más alto, realmente eso le relajaba mucho, sintió que todo su cuerpo se suavizaba. Aquellas cálidas manos sobre su vientre comenzaron a frotarlo ligeramente, sin embargo, ese movimiento provocó algo realmente inesperado para ambos.

-¿qué fue eso?-dijo con voz sorprendida el americano

-creo que… fue una patada del bebe- Arthur se había llevado una mano al vientre y aquel pequeño golpecito en su interior se repitió ligeramente más fuerte- sí, eso debe ser

-¡genial! Mi pequeño angelito ya da golpecitos de batalla- dicho eso procedió a picar con el dedo a donde se había sentido el movimiento

-si continuas date por muerto- la expresión del mayor dejaba claro que pensaba cumplir la amenaza

-no le estoy haciendo nada malo, es sana competencia entre los Jones- sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo

Al poco rato Alfred terminó prometiendo que no "pelearía" con el bebe y se dispusieron a tomar las fotos. Sacaron varias, todas fueron guardadas y algunas mandadas por email a la presidenta de Alfred, e incluso otras tantas al rey de Arthur quien también estaba al tanto del asunto.

-te ves adorable en todas las fotos

-eso dices porque es tu bebe- ahora Arthur estaba de pie en la improvisada oficina de Alfred, lugar desde donde trabajó los últimos meses, ya que no le habían dicho a nadie sobre el embarazo y el de gafas se negaba a dejar solo ni un minuto a su Iggy.

-lo digo porque te amo-lo jaló un poco de la muñeca y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo abrazó, estando Alfred sentado pudo recargar su cabeza sobre el abultado vientre, eso, desde hace un par de semanas, provocaba que el bebe dentro se moviera, cosa que Arthur percibía más claramente en su interior. Estados Unidos deposito un beso para su bebe y se giro a ver el monitor frente a él-ya es hora de tus medicamentos y de ir a comer- Alfred veía la hora en la laptop al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-bien, ¿A dónde iremos a comer?- preguntó aquello porque no les había dado tiempo de preparar nada, ni al de ojos azules que desde hace semanas se encargaba de todas las comidas, ni al británico que de vez en cuando se escapaba a la cocina y preparaba algo.

-¿qué se te antoja?- dijo con una gran sonrisa sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-eres un idiota, para qué lo preguntas…

Inglaterra traía puesta una chamarra azul que era de su pareja, le había agarrado cariño después de que algunas de sus ropas no le quedarán del todo bien y que por ordenes del doctor no podía ponerse nada ni un poco ajustado. Alfred había insistido en comprarle algo de ropa más grande, pero Arthur era muy terco y no quería, aun que al final tuvo que aceptar.

Ambas naciones pronto estuvieron en el auto, listos para ir a comer- recuerda como debes ponerte el cinturón- dijo Alfred y se sintió un tanto ofendido al escuchar reír al inglés.

-no te enojes, es que me lo dices cada vez que nos subimos al auto…. Me gusta que nos cuides tanto, de verdad- se estiró un poco para besar a su pareja, sabía que Alfred entendería el gesto y se acercaría más para evitarle esfuerzos; y así fue.

Tras el tierno beso, se encaminaron a buscar la comida, no solían comer fuera, simplemente iban, la compraban y regresaban a comer al departamento.

Durante esos primeros meses del embarazo les había pasado de todo. Primero las nauseas de Arthur, y luego Alfred aprendió a la mala que lo tsundere de su pareja estaba a máximo, simplemente no quiere recordar como lo hiso enfadar en un segundo y al siguiente ya lo tenía llorando en sus brazos diciendo algo de que ya no lo quería. Poco a poco se acostumbraron al ritual de los medicamentos con cada comida, antes de dormir y al levantarse. También tuvieron varias citas con el doctor Mason, el cual aseguró que Arthur estaba evolucionando satisfactoriamente, pero que debía seguir con su tratamiento.

Luego discutieron un poco, cuando le avisaron al rey Víctor éste prácticamente ordenó que el bebe naciera en Londres, por lo que Alfred se enfado mucho, le pareció desconsiderado que ese sujeto pidiera algo así sabiendo que Arthur estaba delicado y no debía realizar viajes largos. Y de cualquier manera terminaron preguntándole al perinatólogo, el cual dijo que si todo seguía normal durante el quinto mes podrían hacer el viaje a Reino Unido, e incluso el doctor aseguro que iría con ellos para darle seguimiento al embarazo. A regaña dientas Estados Unidos aceptó, no por ese monarca caprichoso, lo hacía porque Arthur se lo había pedido, y si eso lo hacía feliz lo haría, dejaría que su bebe naciera en Inglaterra.

-no tienes que conducir tan lento…- ese era Arthur mirando a los autos rebasarlos sin ningún problema, incluso por la derecha

Alfred nunca había sido del tipo precavido de los límites de velocidad, incluso el inglés se había tenido que acostumbrar a la espantosa manera de conducir de su novio. Pero todo eso cambió desde que salieron del consultorio hace ya algunos meses, desde ese día el americano conducía como una abuelita. Aun así pronto llegaron a su destino: McDonald's. Cuidadosamente Alfred condujo hacia automac y realizó una orden que de no ser conocido en el establecimiento, la señorita que atendía habría pensado que aquello era una broma, nadie podía pedir semejante cantidad sólo para dos personas.

-Al…- llamó al más joven mientras esperaban el pedido

-¿qué pasa?

-dame tu mano…- Alfred le extendió su mano derecha y el británico la posó sobre su pancita, podía sentirse un leve golpecito- es tan inquieto como su papá

- ¿no te duele?, se siente bastante fuerte

-no, al contrario… me gusta- Alfred le sonrió ampliamente y luego de eso recibieron la comida.

El trayecto de regreso fue igual de lento y tedioso, pero fue más ameno porque Arthur iba comiendo un cono de helado y de vez en cuando le daba un poco a Estados Unidos. Para cuando el helado se había terminado milagrosamente llegaron al departamento. Inglaterra abrió la puerta ya que Estados Unidos insistió en cargar todas las bolsas él sólo, no permitiría que por cargar algo pesado la pasara mal su Iggy, aun si sólo era una bolsa de hamburguesas.

-bien, la mitad para cada uno-dijo Alfred tras sacar todo de las bolsas. Arthur tenía la mirada desviada a un costado, aquello era cómico, cuando Estados Unidos descubrió el principal antojo del británico ni él lo podía creer, y al de ojos verdes naturalmente le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de querer una hamburguesa, ya ni hablar de la cantidad de estas que podía comerse, lo bueno era que no había subido de peso en exceso.

El americano bien podía comerse aquella montaña de hamburguesas en un santiamén pero comía despacio acompañando a Arthur que así mismo lo hacía. A diferencia de lo que Inglaterra pensaba, a Estados Unidos le gustaba verlo comer aquel alimento chatarra por lo dulce que se veía y no por burla.

-deja de mirarme así- pidió mientras desenvolvía otra hamburguesa con queso

-no me pidas eso, te vez tan bonito todo rojito-el comentario fue acompañado de una caricia sobre su rostro

-tonto… luego de que está claro que es todo tu culpa

-no, te equivocas de Jones, el culpable lo traes ahí dentro-se defendió apuntando a su hijo aun no nacido

-¿cómo te gustaría que se llame?

-mph si es niño… Arthur

-no, ese nombre no… ponle cualquier otro, pero no mi nombre

-es un nombre hermoso, pero si no quieres le podemos poner… Andrew

-es mejor nombre que 'Arthur'… -el americano le miro con desacuerdo, a él siempre le iba a gustar más 'Arthur'- si fuera niña quiero que se llame Samantha

-Sam… me gusta- comentó Alfred al tiempo que tomaba la última de sus hamburguesas. Estaba por morderla cuando miró a Arthur, él había terminado las suyas y le miraba suplicante, era el mismo efecto que producía un cachorrito hambriento. En el interior del más joven se libraba una batalla: saciar su hambre o ceder aquella deliciosa comida a su novio. Realmente no tenía que pensarlo mucho, él sabía que un héroe tenía que hacer sacrificios en ocasiones- Iggy, ¿quieres mi última hamburguesa?

-… yo… es tuya… sería mejor si la comieras tú- Arthur en realidad la quería pero no le gustaba sentir que le robaba algo a su amado Estados Unidos

-sabes que para mí, siempre serán primero tú y mi bebe-dijo Alfred serio pero a la vez cálidamente, al mismo tiempo que le extendía la hamburguesa

-gracias…-y las hormonas lo traicionaron porque aquel amable gesto de su pareja le hiso llorar

-no llores… -pidió en vano el de ojos azules

-cómo no voy a llorar… ¡Alfred, eres un tonto!-Estados Unidos no pudo menos que sonreír, él sabía que Arthur era un tipo fuerte, duro e incluso frío, pero ya no más y menos aun con los cambios de humor que padecía, podía llegar a ser enternecedor en todo el sentido de la palabra- por mi culpa la has pasado muy mal… levantándote temprano por mis nauseas, trabajando por internet varias horas en problemas que podrías resolver en diez minutos si te fueras a Washington , teniendo que estar al pendiente de mi para que no me esfuerce… me siento como una carga para ti

-nunca pienses eso… te amo, ahora más que nunca, y mientras estemos juntos te amare cada día más, y no lo digo como una cursilería… sé lo que significa amar, por eso mismo hago todo eso con gusto para ti… ¿ya ves? Incluso renuncié a una hamburguesa por ti

-… silly Alfred- susurró Arthur antes de secar un poco sus lagrimas con una servilleta y proceder a morder la susodicha hamburguesa

* * *

><p>-hola Alfred~-dijo Arthur con voz cantarina al entrar a la cocina donde el mencionado se encontraba<p>

-hola Iggy-le correspondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento pelaba unas papas para la comida- ¿por qué tan contento?

-pues… digamos que pasó algo- el inglés se veía radiante, feliz por completo. Tomó asiento junto al otro rubio. El de gafas dejó lo que estaba haciendo, limpió sus manos con el trapito de la cocina y le prestó total atención a la otra nación. El sonriente europeo tomo las manos de Alfred y las puso sobre su vientre como ya era costumbre- dime que me amas

-te amo Arthur- apenas esas palabras llegaron a oídos del mayor se sonrojó, pero esa no fue la única reacción en su cuerpo, dentro, el bebe comenzó a moverse como si girara-wow

-me di cuenta que… cuando pienso en ti… se mueve mucho

-¡claro! Sabe que nos amamos mucho, él también es feliz- Alfred juntó sus cuerpos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se movían intensamente entre sus bocas. Las manos del más joven empujaron las caderas del otro contra su cuerpo, podía sentir al nuevo ser removerse dentro del cuerpo del otro con nitidez. Al final, Arthur había terminado sentado en sus piernas y sosteniéndose de sus hombros-¿me dejarías… hacerte… mío?- dijo en medio de una serie de besos que repartió por el cuello de Arthur.

-aahh… no veo por qué no…- después de todo el médico les había dicho que no había riesgo alguno para el bebe si tenían relaciones pasado el primer trimestre.

Estados Unidos había cargado con su novio exactamente en la misma posición, y así, llegaron a la cama, donde fueron retirando una a una cada prenda que ambos vestían. Inglaterra gemía deceso de sentir al otro en su interior, mientras Alfred estaba entretenido saboreando el semen de su amante. Ahora el de ojos azules lamía la entrada del otro, sus manos se paseaban por el vientre abultado haciendo más intenso el desplazamiento del feto dentro, provocando un extraño placer y excitación en el mayor.

Arthur tomó algo de acción apenas sintió que el americano se levantó quedando de rodillas. Inglaterra también se arrodillo, e inclinándose al frente besó a su amado al tiempo que introducía sus propios dedos en su entrada. Alfred le ayudó a sostenerse mientras se preparaba, así mismo se acomodaron, quedando el europeo arriba, donde bastaba que se sentara para ser penetrado por el erecto miembro del otro.

-me encanta… cuando haces… eso- dijo Alfred con las manos en las caderas del otro

-… eres… un pervertido… te excita que me toque-contestó sacando sus dedos y tomando el pene de Estados Unidos dirigiéndolo a su trasero- que duro… y delicioso

-creo… que el pervertido es otro…-tras decir eso comenzó a bajar el cuerpo del inglés y a entrar su miembro- aahh!... estás más estrecho

-tengo un bebe dentro… claro que estoy más apretado- contestó apenas sintió los testículos del otro chocar contra su trasero.

-te amo…- el cuerpo de Arthur temblaba contra el suyo

- también te amo… aahh!- el representante del Reino Unido había gemido fuertemente al sentirse más lleno producto de la ligera separación de sus glúteos por las manos de Alfred

Durante un rato Inglaterra era quien llevaba el ritmo de las embestidas, luego Estados Unidos cambió la posición para ayudarle a su pareja; ahora Arthur se encontraba sentado sobre él dándole la espalda y siendo sostenido por los muslos. Alfred movía la pelvis sacando y metiendo su miembro del interior del británico- vamos… lléname

-…como tú quieras…- y ambos consiguieron el anhelado orgasmo expulsando su semilla.

Terminaron tendidos en la cama, satisfechos después de no haber intimado así desde asía meses- ¿estás bien?

-sí… mejor que nunca-

-¿y tú como estas, pequeño ángel?-preguntó al bebe

-cansado de que le hiciéramos dar tumbos… -contestó Arthur divertido

Alfred rió contento- tiene que acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto de sus padres- Inglaterra buscó acomodarse entre los fuertes brazos de la otra nación- duerme un poco… yo cuidaré de ti my love

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! deben saber que no era mi intención actualizar hasta hoy... no importa mucho lo que tenga que decir, simplemente me ganó el tiempo, pero como disculpa subiré dos capítulos hoy (me faltan pulir unos detalles y en un momento más lo subo)

Confieso que no tenía planeado el lemon... pero salió solito XD  
>Arthur está más Tsundere que nunca, ya saben, malditas hormonas. Madison es genial, y siempre ha apoyado la relación entre estas dos naciones, así que la verán defenderlos a capa y espada.<p>

Ahora hablemos de cosas serias, subido el siguiente cap estaríamos llegando a la recta final del fic... planeo que sean entre 8 y 9 capítulos considerando el noveno como el final alterno, y posiblemente escriba un epílogo del final verdadero (el trágico).

**Próximo Capítulo:** _De regreso a Londres_

Arthur y Alfred deciden contarle a alguien sobre el bebe, así que le dan la noticia a Canadá y a Francia. Luego tomarán un vuelo a Londres, donde serán visitados por los francoparlantes. Al final... Arthur decide hablar con Alfred sobre la verdad...

Las sugerencias como los reviews serán agradecidos XD


	5. De regreso a Londres

**Advertencia!: **muchos diálogos, total y completa angustia y sufrimiento de Alfred al final

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 5: **De regreso a Londres

-¿estás seguro?- Alfred le cuestionaba a la persona entre sus brazos

-claro, a estas alturas… deberíamos confiárselo a alguien más- Arthur estaba recostado en la gran cama que compartía con Estados Unidos desde hace meses

-bien, pero odiaría que se filtrara información… si cualquiera trata de hacerte daño yo-el de ojos azules lo atrajo lo más posible a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo más protector

-eso no pasará, por eso se lo diremos a una nación cada quien-le tranquilizó su pareja posando una de sus palmas sobre su pecho- además, ya bastante haces cuidándonos

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando uno del otro. Mas fueron interrumpidos por los golpecitos de su bebe.

-vaya que sí eres inquieto-comento Estados Unidos separándose un poco para tocar el vientre de Arthur, el cual ya era bastante grande, peculiar para sus cinco meses de embarazo, pero el perinatólogo dijo que estaba bien, que parecía ser normal.

Inglaterra continuó con la charla- pensaba decírselo a Francis…

-¿por qué al barbudo?

-porque… aunque me duela admitirlo, confió en él… ni loco se lo diría a mis hermanos, y contárselo a Kiku… bueno, digamos que no quiero terminar subido en internet en una página de yaoi

-…está bien

-estás celoso

-¿qué? Claro que no… es sólo que ese tipo siempre trata de propasarse contigo, nadie nos asegura que no intente invadirte- esa había sido a razón por la que no le habían dicho a nadie más que a sus jefes sobre el embarazo del mayor, existía la posibilidad de que tratara de sacar ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de la nación europea, aunque Estados Unidos insistió mucho en que se encargaría de cuanta nación fuera necesario para proteger a su novio.

-sabes que ha cambiado desde que sale con tu hermano- sonrió burlón porque sabía que al más joven le molestaba aquella situación

Alfred suspiró- ya entendí… pero ahora que mencionas a Matty, justamente a él quiero decirle que seremos papás

-estoy de acuerdo… además podrían visitarnos en Londres- a lo que Arthur se refería era al viaje que realizarían en dos días más rumbo a su capital

-quisiera que nos quedáramos aquí, el doctor dijo que podías correr un riesgo innecesario si viajábamos hasta Reino Unido- aquellas palabras habían sido casi una suplica

-¡ah no, Alfred! Prometiste que iríamos- Arthur se acomodó sobre su espalda y cruzó los brazos sobre su hinchado estomago en clara protesta, incluso frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el americano.

-sólo me preocupo por ti… sé que el bebe estaría bien, pero Arthur tú…- detuvo sus palabras, no sabía si decirle sobre una extraña sensación que le embargaba desde poco antes que supiera lo del bebe- tengo miedo de perderte… a veces siento como si fueras a…

Inglaterra se sorprendió, ¿a caso, inconscientemente, se había dado cuenta de su condición?-Alfred… -Arthur se ayudo a levantarse apoyando una mano sobre la cama y con la otra dando estabilidad a su estomago. Ya sentado tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos-yo siempre estaré contigo… siempre

Por alguna razón, esas palabras no le hicieron sentir mejor, más bien, sentía que le afirmaba aquel horrendo presentimiento- si algo malo te pasará… me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

El de ojos verdes contuvo una expresión preocupada, no podía creer que estaba a punto de ser descubierto. Tenía que decirle la verdad, aun si no sabía cuál sería la reacción del joven, pero ese no era el momento, no todavía- te amo Alfred, y el sueño de mi vida, desde que supe que te amaba, fue tener una familia contigo, al carajo lo que dijeran los demás… y créeme que haría lo que fuera, arriesgaría todo por estar a tu lado

El de gafas no estaba convencido de que todo estuviera bien, pero ya no pudo cuestionarlo porque sonó el teléfono- yo contesto… Hello?

-_hola, Alfred_-la tranquila y tenue voz al otro lado del teléfono era inconfundible, pero aun así…

-¿quién es?-dijo el de gafas

-_soy Canadá… me parece increíble que no reconozcas la voz de tu propio hermano_

Alfred rio estruendosamente y Arthur sonrió, al menos por ahora estaba salvado, su pareja parecía haber olvidado por completo el ambiente tenso que se había creado. Por lo que pudo escuchar el europeo dedujo con quien hablaba el otro.

-ah Matty, ¿está Francis contigo?-preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a Arthur con todo y la base del teléfono el cual había puesto en alta voz.

-_eh… sí, ¿porqué?-_el otro americano sonó confundido

-pon el alta voz… Arthur y yo tenemos algo que decirles a los dos- por alguna razón que no entendía, Alfred estaba ansioso por contarles sobre su próxima paternidad

-_bonjour mon__amour,__Amérique et__Angleterre__... __Veulent-ils__entendre ma__belle voix__?-_ese sin duda era Francia

-you bastard!- ese había sido el cálido saludo de Arthur

-cálmate, Arthur…- ahora Estados Unidos se aclaró un poco la garganta agregando suspenso al momento- bien, Matthew… Francis…. Arthur y yo queremos que sean los primeros en saber algo maravilloso que nos ha pasado

Al otro lado del teléfono, en Francia, las otras dos naciones no imaginaban ni por asomo la gran noticia, aun si ambos morían de curiosidad- _dilo de una vez-_ exigió el francés

-bien…-por un momento miró esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y sin apartar la vista de éstos dio la esperada noticia- vamos a tener un bebe… Iggy está embarazado

-_... Al, el día de los inocentes es en Abril y te informo que en Europa como en América es Diciembre, y es navidad- _Canadá contestó ya que Francis parecía estar en shock

-no es una broma, de verdad vamos a tener un bebe… ¿es tan difícil de creer?- Alfred lucía un tanto enfadado, haciendo la mueca de un niño que no era tomado en serio, y eso hiso reír a su pareja, quien debido a unas carcajadas se tomó el vientre con ambas manos- por su culpa Arthur se está burlando de mi… y si se sigue riendo así le dará hipo a mi bebe

Francis, que ya había asimilado aquello al igual que su novio, ahora se mostraba feliz, al final, Inglaterra realmente era como un hermano pequeño para él y sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de la isla por el americano, así que todo esto era un gran motivo de celebración- _felicitaciones a los dos… Amèrique, ya te habías tardado muchacho, bueno, eso no importa… un momento… ¿Cuántos meses tiene?-_fue en ese momento que analizó el último comentario de su "cuñado", por lo que le pareció absurdo preguntar en días o semanas

-jaja… aahh tengo cinco meses- pudo contestar el de ojos verdes al controlar su risa, aun cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, su vientre saltaba ligeramente a causa del hipo del bebe

-_¿qué?-_ gritaron los dos francoparlantes

-sí, cinco meses… ya les explicare luego, ahora tengo que colgar, tengo que ayudar a quitarle el hipo a mi angelito… feliz navidad a los dos

-…_Joyeux Noël-_contestó Francia mientras Canadá recogía a Kumajiro del piso a donde fue a dar al ser soltado sin previo aviso cuando su amo se sorprendiera al escuchar que su antiguo tutor tenia tanto tiempo de embarazo.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, hacía ya una hora que habían hablado por teléfono con las otras dos naciones, ahora estaban sentados en el sofá, de esa forma que tanto les agradaba. Alfred tenía el mentón recargado en el hombro derecho de Arthur y con sus manos frotaba ligeramente el vientre del rubio más claro, aun tratando de quitarle el hipo al bebe.<p>

-¿qué sientes cuando tiene hipo?

-pues… es como un palpitar, no sabría explicarlo, pero ya me cansé- suspiró al final

Alfred bromeó - entonces regañaré a este jovencito… ¿me escuchaste?, Andrew Jones Kirkland, deja en paz a tu madre, merece descansar un poco

-que tonto eres-dijo Arthur riendo ligeramente.

El Dr. Mason les había dicho en la última ecografía que su bebe era un varón. En un inicio Arthur no quería saber el sexo del bebe, pero terminó siendo convencido por el padre de éste. El orgulloso próximo padre comenzó a comprar un montón de cosas, desde las más indispensables como la cuna y algunas ropas, hasta juguetes que había escogido a su total gusto. Inglaterra también había escogido algunas ropas para el niño, casi todas azules con blanco y algunas además con rojo.

* * *

><p>Once horas de vuelo, ni más ni menos. Arthur llegó exhausto a su capital, aquel vuelo había sido todo un martirio, el bebe no lo dejo conciliar el sueño y para colmo se acomodó de tal forma que le lastimaba un costado, Alfred había tenido que mover al pequeño a base de caricias en el costado opuesto. Lo importante es que ya estaban en Londres, a bordo de un taxi asía la casa de Arthur.<p>

-en cuanto lleguemos quiero ir directo a la cama- expresó el mayor recargándose en su pareja

-sólo toma tus medicamentos antes- dijo Alfred para después besar la cabeza de la otra nación

Estados Unidos bajó las valijas del taxi junto con el chofer del mismo, Arthur abrió para luego casi correr al baño. Al terminar de meter el equipaje, Alfred se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala, uno que daba la espalda a las escaleras de la casa.

-también estas cansado…-comentó Inglaterra al sentarse en el sillón individual

-un poco… pero me alegra que llegarán bien- dijo girándose para ver a su pareja

-sí, incluso ya empezó de nuevo con los codazos- Arthur tenía una mano sobre el vientre tratando de que el bebe menguara sus golpecitos

-Andrew será muy inquieto

-¿no me digas? De donde sacas semejante idea considerando que tú de niño eras un tierno y tranquilo corderito- dijo el inglés en tono sarcástico y con una media sonrisa

-te recuerdo que también es tu hijo señor pirata

-di lo que quieras, se va a parecer a ti- concluyó el europeo con una sonrisa más sincera y cálida

-bueno, pero con una condición… que tenga tus ojos- no era ningún secreto que los ojos del inglés eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Alfred

-como si pudiera controlar eso…- apenas dijo eso se intentó levantar infructuosamente

-déjame ayudarte- Alfred se levanto y tomando de las manos a su Iggy pudo ponerlo en pie. Fue entonces que se enfrentó a un nuevo reto: subir las escaleras.-si no puedes yo te cargo

-maldición… cómo no voy a poder…-y lo cierto es que el británico llegó hasta arriba sin ayuda, pero terminó con la respiración muy agitada

-debiste dejar que te cargara…

* * *

><p>Pasaba ya del año nuevo, como habían podido se acomodaron en la casa, y Alfred había comenzado el proyecto de acondicionar el cuarto para Andrew. Este día en particular, Arthur se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, él no tenía realmente mucho frio, pero su vientre estaba a menor temperatura que el resto de su cuerpo, cosa muy extraña. En aquel momento de tranquilidad sonó el timbre, estaba seguro que el americano no escuchó, así que se paró con algo de dificultad y se dirigió a la puerta.<p>

-que agradable sorpresa-dijo al encontrarse con Francis y Matthew

-¡pero si estas enorme!

-¡Francis!- reprendió Canadá subiendo un poco la voz

-are como que no dijiste eso, Francia…- la cara de Arthur era de pocos amigos- pasen por favor

-¿y Alfred?-preguntó Matthew apenas tomaron asiento en la sala

-está arriba pintando el cuarto del bebe- Inglaterra se sentaba lentamente, lo que menos quería era inquietar al bebe y que éste le empezara a patear.

-iré a saludarlo-dijo Canadá dejando solos a los europeos

-¿cómo has estado?- preguntó seriamente el francés

-cansado, pero estoy bien- se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto- ¿no me crees?

-quizás Alfred y Matthew sean muy jóvenes para notarlo… pero a ti te pasa algo más

-ni una palabra de eso enfrente de Alfred-pidió con el ceño fruncido

-guardaré el secreto, pero tenemos que hablar luego-dijo Francis justo un instante antes de que los hermanos americanos bajaran

-Iggy, Matty dice que le ha traído un regalo a Andrew- contaba entusiasmado el de ojos azules, se encontraba un tanto manchado de pintura azul cielo.

-ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado- Francis sacó una caja pequeña- si nos hubieran dicho que será niño habríamos comprado algo más

Arthur recibió el paquete, al abrirlo se encontró con un pequeño oso de peluche y una sonaja de plata- son preciosos, gracias

Sus visitantes se quedaron un par de días, tiempo suficiente para que Matty ayudara a su hermano con su remodelación y Francis pudiera enterarse con detalle del estado de salud de Arthur. El francés no dijo mucho cuando supo la verdad, salvo que contaba con él para lo que fuera, y que estaba en lo correcto al querer decírselo al americano. Cuando se despidieron prometieron volver en marzo, poco antes del nacimiento de Andrew.

* * *

><p>El frio había bajado un poco, eran los primeros días de febrero. Alfred se encontraba tomando un descanso tras subir los muebles del cuarto del bebe. Estaban los dos sentados en la sala.<p>

-Alfred… ¿recuerdas cuando le dijimos a Francis y Matthew que estaba embarazado?-Estados Unidos asintió, aun cuando no comprendía a que venía eso- ¿y recuerdas de que hablábamos antes de que llamaran por teléfono?- ahora ya se daba una idea de por dónde iba la cosa- …bueno, digamos que no he sido muy honesto contigo, pero no te enojes por favor…

-me estas asustando… ¿qué pasa, Arthur?- era difícil verlo a los ojos, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-antes que nada… recuerda, y nunca olvides que te amo- Inglaterra comenzó a sentir que algo oprimía su pecho, pero lo pasó por alto- Alfred, lo único que quiero es… que no sufras por- ya no pudo continuar, se llevó una mano al pecho. Estados Unidos le miraba angustiado.

-¿Arthur?- algo andaba mal

-no… puedo… respirar-el británico hacía repetidos intentos por tomar algo de aire, pero no podía, al grado de comenzar a toser en busca de una bocanada de aire

-¡no!, Arthur… ¿qué tienes?- era tanta la desesperación de Alfred que sacó lo más rápido que pudo su celular y marcó al perinatólogo- Dr. Mason… algo le pasa a Arthur, no puede respirar…

-_no puede ser… necesita atención médica cuanto antes, es muy peligroso que el feto no obtenga el suficiente oxigeno, los veré en el hospital, si es necesario pidan una ambulancia-_el doctor colgó y Alfred trató de ayudar a su pareja a ir al auto

-resiste por favor, en poco tiempo estaremos en el hospital- pronto se encontraban en el auto de Arthur, Alfred conducía como alma que lleva el diablo. De un momento a otro la situación empeoró, por un momento Estados Unidos miró al inglés, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, igual que la boca, acaso… ¿estaba tosiendo sangre?

-… perdo… perdóname- dijo Arthur antes de quedar inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto

-¡Arthur!... contéstame…- para el americano todo lo demás había desaparecido, por eso no le importó conducir a exceso de velocidad y en algunos momentos en sentido contrario.

Milagrosamente llegó al hospital sin haber causado ningún accidente. Bajó a Arthur en brazos, apenas y respiraba, además estaba muy pálido. El Dr. Jonathan Mason ya los esperaba con unos enfermeros y una camilla lista.

-¿qué pasó?- dijo mientras su paciente era acomodado en la camilla

-¡no lo sé!... estábamos hablando, luego se llevó una mano al pecho y dijo que no podía respirar- Alfred corría junto a ellos en dirección a una sala de urgencias

-no te preocupes, haré hasta lo imposible- le aseguró el médico antes de dejar a su nación fuera en la sala de espera

La expresión en el rostro de Alfred era de total angustia, tenía mucho miedo, de que perdiera al bebe, de no volver a ver a Arthur con vida, nada de lo que venía a su mente le agradaba ni siquiera un poco- por favor… no me hagas esto- lagrimas llenas de dolor cayeron de los ojos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me encanta ver a Alfred preocupado... no sé, se ve lindo así XD  
>siento que me quedó un poco chafa el final del cap :I<p>

No tengo mucho que explicar... era obvio que Francis si notará que Arthur se estaba muriendo, no por nada lo conoce de tanto tiempo. Me gustó imaginar a Alfred trabajando en el cuarto del bebe, pintando las paredes de azul cielo y en el techo blanco poner unas estrellas azules *u*

No tengo perdon alguno por dejar semejante suspenso al final XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _La verdad para mi verdadero amor_

Alfred aguarda por saber como estan sus seres amados. El doctor Mason no entiende del todo qué está pasando, pero tiene sospechas. ¿Alfred podrá soportar la verdad? ¿cómo estará Arthur?

Dejen reviews! actualizaré a más tardar el viernes ;D


	6. La verdad para mi verdadero amor

**Advertencia!: **angst en toda la expresión de la palabra, gritos y palabras crueles, personajes ooc, mucha lágrima XD

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 6: **La verdad para mi verdadero amor

La sala de espera. Más que sala de espera deberían llamarla "sala de desesperación", o eso pensaba Alfred ahí sentado. El particular aroma típico de los hospitales le enfermaba, simplemente le asqueaba. Los primeros minutos había permanecido de pie, dando algunos pasos de vez en cuando. Pasada una hora tomó asiento y no hiso más que mirar el ir y venir del personal médico.

Estados Unidos se encontraba en la sala de espera de emergencias en obstetricia. Durante dos horas permaneció solo, hasta que unas enfermeras y una doctora pasaron con una mujer a la otra sala contigua a donde estaba Arthur. Justo detrás un hombre había llegado, agitado y con los nervios de punta; Alfred se preguntó si se veía así cuando llegó. Aquel hombre se sentó a unos cuantos lugares del americano, jugueteaba con sus dedos para controlar sus nervios. Luego de veinte minutos, el extraño se paró y salió a las escaleras de emergencia.

En esos momentos comenzó a comprender la necesidad humana de tener una creencia o fe, incluso él ahora mismo deseaba que alguna fuerza superior salvara a su Arthur y al bebe dentro de él. Necesitaba ante todo saber que sus seres amados estarían bien. Alfred se levantó y caminó a donde el otro hombre había ido. Tal y como pensó lo encontró fumando.

-¿me regalas uno?-dijo Alfred señalando el cigarrillo

-…claro- el hombre era joven, casi tan alto como él y de cabello pelirrojo, le recordaba un poco al mayor de los Kirkland, sólo que jamás escucharía a Escocia ser amable con alguien- … es horrible estar ahí sin poder hacer nada… sin saber nada

-… ya lo creo- Alfred colocó el cigarro en su boca y con el encendedor, que el otro traía, lo prendió liberando la primera bocanada de humo

-… me llamo Alan-dijo aquel hombre y le extendió su mano, la cual el de gafas estrecho

- yo soy Alfred

-¿sabes? Jamás quise que pasará esto… mi Sara realmente no quería tener hijos, y si está ahí dentro luchando por su vida es por un capricho mío- quería romper en llanto, pero como todo orgulloso inglés no lo hiso

-nosotros no planeamos nada… simplemente pasó, y estábamos muy felices… no sé qué pasó- todo en su mente parecía confuso, y al final lo único certero era lo mucho que amaba a Arthur y por consiguiente al bebe que entre los dos engendraron, y así mismo, la gran preocupación al sentirlos en peligro

-ojala estén bien…

-ojala…

* * *

><p>Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, Alan tenía rato que se había ido, lograron estabilizar a su esposa impidiendo un peligroso parto prematuro; aquel hombre se había ido deseándole la mejor de las suertes.<p>

-…Alfred-no se había dado cuenta de que su médico había salido para informarle

-¿cómo están?-Estados Unidos sonó desesperado

El Dr. Mason se veía cansado, incluso frustrado, pero tampoco tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba por dar malas noticias- veras… el bebe está bien, logramos estabilizar a tiempo el ingreso de oxigeno, él se encuentra en perfectas condiciones

-entonces es Arthur el que está mal- Alfred no terminaba de tranquilizarse, por una parte se alegraba de saber que Andrew estaba bien

-… no termino de comprender lo que está mal… su cuerpo se encontraba en buenas condiciones hace apenas un par de semanas, los niveles de distintas proteínas, vitaminas y demás estaba en orden… y ahora todo indica que su cuerpo simplemente colapsó- el doctor revisaba una y otra vez las hojas entre sus manos- … a la única conclusión que llego es… que no es a causa de su embarazo, que se trata de una patología anterior que desde tiempo atrás le aquejaba

Las palabras de la última charla que sostuvieron revolotearon en su cabeza-… es posible, él trataba de decirme algo importante… bueno, lo que realmente me importa ahora es saber que estará bien

-por el momento está fuera de peligro, se encuentra débil… pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer, sí continua estable mañana temprano podrás llevarlo a casa…

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?- la necesidad de ver a Arthur le carcomía por dentro, sin importar lo que éste le pudiera decir

-aun está inconsciente, lo pasaremos a una habitación y podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras

* * *

><p>-… aun cuando tu papi es un héroe… de vez en cuando siente que las cosas se salen de sus manos, sin embargo siempre te cuidará- aquella voz comenzó a hacerse más nítida, trayéndolo a la realidad. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, apenas se acostumbró a la luz, distinguió a su pareja, estaba recargado en la cama, con la mejilla sobre su mano y acariciaba su vientre mientras le hablaba al bebe<p>

-Al…- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, apenas audible por la mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su rostro

-¡Arthur!- Alfred se despabiló apenas escucharlo. La expresión en su rostro era de alivio, y de sincera felicidad. Lo abrazó levantándolo ligeramente de la cama- ¡me alegra tanto que despertaras!

-… lamento haberte asustado- no tenían que contarle que había pasado para saber que Alfred de seguro había vivido un infierno

-no importa… en serió que sólo quería saber que estabas a salvo, tú y Andrew- era tanta su felicidad en ese momento que lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus azules ojos

-Alfred, necesito decirte algo…- con ayuda del otro se acomodó en la cama, quedando sentado, retiró la mascarilla de oxigeno con su mano izquierda ya que le molestaba el brazo derecho donde tenía una intravenosa- … es algo delicado, y espero sepas comprenderme

-… sólo dilo por favor- sonó más duro de lo que pretendía, pero le molestaba pensar que Arthur le ocultaba algo de vital importancia

-hace poco más de un año… percibí que algo era diferente, algo había cambiado en mí, me sentía cansado como nunca antes y siempre tenía algún malestar ajeno al estado de mi nación, entonces decidí hacerme algunas pruebas… no es que contrajera una enfermedad, era más como si mi cuerpo hubiera terminado su siclo, simplemente se había desgastado tanto que … pronto dejaría de funcionar- no quería ver los ojos del otro, no sabía lo que encontraría y eso le atemorizaba- doctor tras doctor todos dijeron lo mismo, me quedaba cuando mucho un año y medio de vida… incluso mis queridos seres mágicos me lo dijeron- sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta miró de reojo al americano y se encontró con un rostro llenó de dolor y resentimiento

-¿por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes?-gritó poniéndose de pie

-yo… Inglaterra no tiene porque morir conmigo, pero la única forma de que mi nación sobreviva es que deje a un hijo mío en mí lugar y si te lo decía…

-de eso se trataba todo esto… te hubiera dado lo mismo que fuera yo o cualquier otro, ¿no?

-¡te equivocas! Aun si Víctor no me lo hubiera pedido… yo quería pasar mis últimos días contigo

-¡ah! ¡Entonces te embarazaste porque te lo ordeno ese imbécil!

-¡no digas eso! Yo de verdad te amo, y nada me hace más feliz que darte un hijo…

-¡claro, Arthur! Me amas tanto que me ocultaste que te estás muriendo, que me usaste para tener un hijo… y ¿qué más?

-Alfred, por favor cálmate, entiendo que hice mal al no decirte… por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora- lloraba presa de la desesperación de sentir que todo estaba fuera de control y no iba a nada bueno-… Alfred- trató de alcanzar su mano, pero Estados Unidos la retiró de forma brusca

-no Arthur… en sima estoy seguro que se lo dijiste a Francia ¿verdad?- al no escuchar que lo negará comenzó a caminar a la puerta- ¡perfecto, Inglaterra! ¡Qué bueno que confías en él! ¡Desde un principio te hubieras ido a que te cogiera él, te aseguro que no se hubiera opuesto!

Arthur ya no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, Alfred se había ido enfurecido, dejándolo con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y la mano extendida como si aun intentara alcanzarlo.

-…lo arruiné- dijo el británico al saber que el de gafas no volvería. Por un momento dejó de llorar, el bebe dentro de él se había movido llamando su atención- no tengas miedo… está enojado conmigo, no contigo- rodeó su vientre con sus brazos, aun algunas lágrimas mojaban su rostro- me odia… pero siempre te querrá, porque eres su hijo…

* * *

><p>Era el cambio de turno de las enfermeras, eso indicaba que pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Inglaterra miraba por la ventana, ya se había puesto su ropa y esperaba le dieran la hoja donde le daban el alta.<p>

-está todo listo- la calmada voz de su doctor captó su atención. Al mirarlo se extrañó de verlo vestido de forma casual y sin la acostumbrada bata blanca-… sé que no vendrá nadie por ti, así que te llevaré a casa… claro, sólo si quieres

-gracias, John-usualmente se negaría a algo así, pero le era difícil desplazarse ahora.

No recordaba cuando habían comenzado a tutearse, pero aquel hombre siempre había sido así de amable con todos, no sólo con ellos. Mason lo llevo en silla de ruedas hasta la entrada del hospital, ahí lo dejó un momento y regresó con su auto, era un auto negro de alquiler.

-deberías dejar de pensar en eso…-habló de repente Mason

Arthur, que sabía muy bien de que hablaba el otro simplemente suspiró- pero si fue mi culpa

-… muchas personas en tu lugar hacen lo mismo, y no los juzgo, tienen sus razones para no decirles nada a sus familiares y amigos, antes de tomar mi especialidad pase por varias áreas del hospital, y algo siempre fue constante… el paciente nunca quiere ver sufrir al familiar

-eso justamente intentaba- dijo sintiendo el golpeteo de su bebe

-pero te olvidaste de algo… -el doctor llegó a un semáforo en rojo y al detener el vehículo lo volteó a ver- es más doloroso sentirte excluido de algo que afecta tanto a una persona que amas

Tenía razón, el propio Arthur se hubiera enfadado si le hubieran ocultado una cosa así- me arrepiento mucho, créeme

Prosiguiendo su camino, al fin llegaron a la casa de la nación europea- no creo que hayas hecho mal o bien, sólo digo que ustedes dos deben estar juntos, lo he visto… y honestamente nunca había contemplado una pareja que se complementara como ustedes, por eso te puedo decir que no te preocupes, Alfred no te dejará así como así, apenas se le pase el coraje regresará- le dedicó la sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a su amado americano-… ahora, como tu doctor, te pido que guardes reposo lo más que puedas, ahora que conozco un poco de tu problema trataré de hacer algo

-gracias… muchas gracias- le sonrió de la mejor manera que podía en ese momento y bajó del auto. Esperó a que el auto se alejara y entró en la casa. Estaba tan nublado que, dentro, la casa estaba en penumbras. Arthur se quedó estático en la entrada, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, o con sus hadas, pero ahora sentía que le faltaba Alfred. Lo más probable era que ya estuviera de regreso en su país.

-… somos sólo tú y yo- le habló al bebe mientras se animaba a entrar por completo. Encendió sólo la luz de la sala y se acomodó en el sofá sin mirar nada más-Andrew… espero que puedas perdonarme, digan lo que digan fue por un tonto error mío que tu papi no está con nosotros… te prometo que no lloraré más… pero ahora si necesito hacerlo- dijo lo último ya con la voz quebrada y dejando escuchar su llanto- yo los amo de verdad… tu papá siempre fue mi todo, siempre lo será junto contigo, por eso no quería verlo llorar por mí, ni que sufriera cuando muriera… lo mejor hubiera sido alejarme, pero también soy egoísta… porque lo quería a mi lado, y ahora desearía que estuviera aquí…

-… deseo concedido- a su espalda escuchó claramente la voz de Alfred, se giró tan rápido como su vientre se lo permitía. Era verdad, ahí estaba Alfred, sentado a media escalera en medio de las sombras de ésta.

El primer impulso de Arthur fue querer correr donde la otra nación, mas era muy complicado levantarse con un vientre de seis meses. Además, no hubo necesidad, el propio Alfred se había parado y caminado hasta la sala donde se sentó junto a él. Estados Unidos tenía las mejillas marcadas por lágrimas que se habían secado ahí, y la mirada apagada -… me dolió mucho que no me lo dijeras

-yo sólo- Alfred no dejó que continuara poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios

-… perdóname, no debí decir todas esas cosas… hasta un héroe hace o dice estupideces cuando le duele el corazón- lo abrazó dejándole sentir mucha angustia- cuando te lleve al hospital creí que los perdería… luego me dices… que pronto ya no estarás conmigo… sentí que todo mi mundo se hacía añicos- Estados Unidos lo soltó sólo para tomarlo del rostro y repartir en él varios besos para terminar en sus labios. Las lágrimas de ambos se mesclaban en ese beso, pero no dejaba de ser agradable para los dos, demostrado claramente en los notorios movimientos del bebe.

-tú perdóname… no era mi intensión hacerte a un lado

-eso no importa… sólo no pienses que puedo estar lejos de ti, si me fui de esa manera era porque necesitaba pensar, y ahora sé… qué lo que más deseo es estar siempre a tu lado- le sonrió amorosamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas del de ojos verdes

-¿entonces no me odias?- preguntó mientras también limpiaba el rostro de Alfred, teniendo que quitar sus lentes para hacerlo

-claro que no, estaba dolido no enojado… sólo prométeme que serás cien por ciento honesto conmigo- era la expresión apacible la que lo convenció- ven – le llamó con los brazos abiertos invitándolo a sentarse entre sus piernas para abrazarlo por la espalda

-lo prometo, ya no habrá secretos entre nosotros- ya acomodado selló su promesa con un beso

-Andrew… ¿perdonas a papi por irse de esa manera?- las protectoras manos del más joven al fin lo rodeaban de nuevo

-sabes que sí-contestó Arthur sintiendo, después de mucho tiempo, verdadera paz

-bueno, ahora tendré que buscar salvar a mi Iggy

-¿qué?

-no voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado… encontraré la forma de curarte mi amor, y seremos una familia feliz- estaba más que decidido, con total seguridad en sus ojos azules

-…Alfred… -puso sus manos sobre las de el otro- te amo- No sabía con certeza que era, pero aun sabiendo su trágico futuro, podía sentirse feliz de saber que Alfred le acompañará hasta que ese inevitable fin llegue.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! les dije que si terminaba antes lo subía y aquí lo tienen. Prácticamente se escribió sólo XD  
>Como dato curioso les diré que durante todo el tiempo que redacte esto escuché Rolling in the deep de Adele... no sé, me gusta esa canción, también a ratos escuchaba Hope de Hatsune Miku, pero de esa canción pienso hacer algún día un video XD<p>

Bien, sobre la historia, primero quería dejarlos separados por otro capítulo entero, pero me arrepentí, en algunos momentos tengo corazón de pollo y no me atrevo XD. Admito que no sabía con certeza cual sería la reacción de Alfred cuando supiera la verdad, mis ideas eran tres: 1) que se pusiera emo y llorara con Arthur peguntando ¿por qué rayos le pasaba esto a él?... pero está claro que eso no va con Alfred, 2) Que se portara comprensivo, sí lo sufre pero igual entiende porque no se lo dijo antes... esta opción me pareció aburrida y por eso la descarté, y la elegida por los dioses, 3) que se enojará, porque digo yo, a mí me molestaría que alguien me hiciera eso XD Pero igual ya ven que una vez calmadito pensó bien las cosas y fue a pedir disculpas como buen héroe

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Compromiso _(lemon)

Alfred está decidido a salvar a Arthur, así que se pone a investigar junto con el Dr. Mason que podrían hacer, incluso pide ayuda a su hermano y al pervertido francés. Arthur mejora un poco y se ve sorprendido por una inesperada propuesta del americano ¿aceptará?

Dejen review por fa! recuerden que habrá final alternativo feliz :D


	7. Compromiso

**Advertencia!: **angst, gritos y groserías, personajes ooc, lemmon... drama(?)

**_Antes de partir_**

**Cap. 7: Compromiso**

La calma reinaba en la habitación de Arthur, la que ahora también era de Alfred, el inglés estaba profundamente dormido. Alfred lo miraba desde la puerta, minutos atrás había estado acostado con él, lugar que ahora ocupaba una almohada. Si no tuviera cosas que hacer se quedaría a su lado, simplemente contemplándolo dormir. Estados Unidos sonrió tristemente, el bebe no había dejado dormir a Inglaterra toda la noche, lo dejó en paz hasta la mañana siguiente y por eso dormía aun; no quería dejar de mirarlo, pensando en que, si no encontraba una "cura", sólo le quedarían unos meses más junto al británico.

El timbre sonó regresando al de ojos azules al presente. Corrió escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta, para su suerte Arthur no se había despertado y no se arriesgaría a que un segundo timbrazo así lo hiciera.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el perinatólogo- hola… pasa por favor

-hola ¿cómo ha seguido Arthur?- preguntó un poco extrañado de no verlo

-mejor… no he dejado que haga nada y ha tomado sus medicamentos a sus horas- ya se encontraban sentados, uno en frente del otro, en la sala de la casa- ahora está durmiendo, Andrew no lo dejó dormir en la noche

-me alegra escuchar que está bien… no he podido encontrar nada de utilidad, te agradezco las muestras de sangre que me diste, Alfred, pero aun así… bueno, no quiero desanimarte, el tiempo es corto y no he tenido avances para salvar la vida de Arthur

-¿te ayudaría tener muestras de otras naciones?- Alfred había dado un gran suspiro, sabía que le pedía imposibles al médico, aun si se estaba esforzando en entender algo ajeno a su especialidad

-claro, toda información que podamos reunir será valiosa- John sonrió de forma un poco forzada

-mañana llegarán mi hermano, Canadá, y un buen amigo de Arthur, Francia… les conté un poco de la situación por teléfono y dijeron que ayudarían con lo que fuera- Estados Unidos intentaba no pensar en lo más fatal, quería hallar a toda costa la forma de salvar a Iggy

-ah hola Arthur- saludó el médico al ver bajar lentamente las escaleras al inglés

-me da gusto verte John…-se veía un tanto mejor realmente, ya no estaba tan pálido, y más allá de su salud, se le escuchaba más tranquilo

-eres malo, me hubieras llamado y te abría ayudado a bajar- Alfred le miraba con reproche

-no quería molestarte más de la cuenta, además mira, no pasa nada- dijo llegando al fin a la planta baja. Una vez estando frente al sofá, Alfred le ofreció su mano para que pudiera sentarse despacio, Arthur la aceptó sonriente, por momentos así el de gafas olvidaba todo lo malo y era feliz con su Iggy.

-qué bueno que llegas… tengo algo importante que decirles- el Dr. Mason sonó un poco serio para como es normalmente- la fecha para el nacimiento de Andrew es el 20 de abril… pero les quería sugerir programar una cesárea antes de la fecha

-si el bebe estará bien no hay problema… pero ¿por qué? – Arthur acariciaba su vientre con la idea de que pronto ya podría ver a su bebe

-tengo la teoría de que nos daría más tiempo, además de que sería peligroso para ti dejar que tu cuerpo sufra el proceso del parto, las contracciones son realmente desgastantes… me atrevo a decir que no sobrevivirías- no le gustaba hablar así, pero tampoco era una persona deshonesta, era mejor hablar con la verdad por dura que fuera

-si es así… entonces que sea una cesárea- Alfred buscó la aprobación en la mirada de Arthur antes de aceptar

Las dos naciones hablaron durante unas horas más con el doctor, para cuando él se fue ya era de tarde, comieron algo y luego de eso subieron a su habitación. Alfred habló por teléfono con su hermano mientras Arthur tomaba una ducha. Canadá estaba preocupado por Arthur, dijo que Francis le había dicho un poco más a detalle lo que el propio inglés le contara antes de que Estados Unidos les dijera sobre la delicada salud del británico. También hablaron de que llegarían mañana temprano a Londres.

-bien… te veo mañana, Matty, no olvides lo que te encargué-con esas palabras terminó de hablar con su hermano y Arthur salía del baño con la bata puesta y secando su cabello

-¿llegan temprano?-preguntó parándose frente al otro país

-sí, Matty tiene muchas ganas de verte, está preocupado… pero también le gusta verte así-terminó posando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de siete meses y medio- creo que también quiere tener un hijo

-sería muy bueno con un bebe-el de ojos verdes sonrió al imaginar al amable canadiense con un bebe entre sus brazos, e incluso a Francis como el orgulloso padre

-tú más, sí has hecho un maravilloso trabajo con todas tus colonias

-claro… tan bueno que todos se fueron

-no lo dije por eso y lo sabes, en todo caso ya te explique que me independice porque te amaba y quería ser una nación fuerte para protegerte

-… te amo-le lanzó un beso al no poder inclinarse a dárselo

-ven y dame ese beso-Alfred lo jaló lo suficiente para sentarlo en sus piernas y besarlo por sobre su hombro izquierdo

-debo estar muy pesado-dijo Arthur un tanto apenado

-no, sabes que soy muy fuerte, puedo perfectamente contigo y con Andrew-el estadounidense sonaba alegre al decir eso

-¿estás seguro?

-¡yes!

-entonces… hazme el amor- miró de reojo al de gafas haciendo la petición más provocativa

-¿qué?... no es que no quiera, pero acabas de recuperarte-Alfred se extrañó un poco de la proposición, Arthur no era así, sabía que le gustaba el sexo tanto como a él pero siempre era Estados Unidos quien comenzaba todo.

-por favor… - le suplicaba de tal forma que era irresistible, ver esa mirada, su hombro ligeramente descubierto, los labios rosáceos entre abiertos; todo era demasiada tentación al alcance de la mano.

Ya no le contestó nada en absoluto, terminó de destapar el torso del británico, besando su cuello y hombros al mismo tiempo que sus manos aprisionaban sus pezones endureciéndolos. Arthur no tardó en deleitar al otro con sonoros gemidos de placer. En un momento el de ojos verdes retiró por completo la bata que le cubría, quedando completamente desnudo en el regazo de su amado americano. Estaba sentado de costado, besando ansioso al otro país.

-te ves realmente hermoso…- continuó recorriendo aquel frágil cuerpo con su lengua, deslizándola en movimientos circulares por todo el pecho, llegando así al abdomen donde se encontraba el bebe. Para poder seguir, recostó a Inglaterra sobre la cama- ¿estás bien así?- sabía que la posición bocarriba le era incomoda al otro

-no te preocupes… sigue- insistió Arthur, aun cuando le era más difícil respirar así

Alfred recorrió el vientre hasta su punto más alto, cerca del ombligo del inglés. Andrew se movió en ese momento sacando un leve quejido de su madre. Estados Unidos miró a Inglaterra, estaba sonrojado tal y como le gustaba, pero sobretodo le aseguraba que estaba bien. No reanudó su marcha al instante, primero se quito la camiseta y desabrochó sus pantalones.

-Alfred… siéntate aquí- pidió Arthur palmeando el lugar junto a su cabeza y el de gafas pareció comprender lo que pretendía. Se colocó donde su pareja le indicó y así fue posible para Arthur sacar el miembro erecto del otro y lamerlo con sólo ponerse de costado. Con sus manos acariciaba los muslos del menor mientras succionaba su pene. Ahora eran los gemidos del americano los que inundaban la habitación

- aahh…aahh ¡yes! ¡More!- la forma particular en que Arthur frotaba su lengua contra la delicada piel de su miembro lo enloquecía haciendo sin más que eyaculara fuertemente dentro de la boca del británico. Inglaterra tragó todo aquel líquido espeso y continuó paseando su lengua, ahora, por los testículos haciendo pequeñas succiones. Alfred disfrutaba mucho aquello, pero sabía que el de ojos verdes también necesitaba atención.

Alfred se quitó sus lentes, los dejó en el buró y se recostó junto al otro, por un largo momento besó salvajemente los suaves labios que tanto amaba. De ahí, pasó su boca hasta uno de los pezones, cubriéndolo bien con sus labios succionó repetidas veces esa zona. Arthur enredó sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de Alfred, dejándole sentir todo el placer que le provocaba aquel gesto. Estados Unidos fue capaz de sacar un líquido blanquecido de la tetilla del otro rubio. Entonces retornó a los labios de Arthur, jamás saciaría por completo su deseo de besar esos labios, y mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos comenzó a masturbar a Inglaterra, oprimiendo placenteramente esa erección mientras la frotaba. Separaron sus bocas dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos- ¡Alfred!- gimió el nombre amado al expulsar su semen

-… ¿Cómo… quieres… hacerlo?- realmente lo estaban disfrutando mucho, pero debían tener cuidado con su preciado bebe

-… así…- dijo Arthur una vez que se había puesto en cuatro patas

-… ¿seguro…?

-…sí…- Alfred, aun con algo de semen de Arthur entre sus dedos, introdujo un par de ellos en la entrada de éste, era excitante lo apretado que seguía siendo el inglés sin importar cuantas veces lo penetrara hasta saciarse. Inglaterra sintió como el bebe se movía por la invasión a su espació, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar o fuera de lo normal.

Estados Unidos lo dilató rápido y lo penetro de una sola estocada haciendo gritar ligeramente al otro. Siguió embistiendo profundamente a su amado Inglaterra, llenándolo plenamente, esa posición le permitía profundizar mucho su penetración. A pesar de los limitados movimientos de Arthur, ambos estaban sintiendo esa unión mejor que cualquier otra. Por un momento Alfred Salió del caliente cuerpo del inglés, quién se dejó acomodar fácilmente, ahora estaba siendo penetrado sentado sobre el miembro del estadounidense. De alguna manera Alfred le demostraba que no era ningún problema cargar con él aun con el peso extra.

-… somos… uno- dijo Alfred haciendo chocar su agitada respiración en la sudada espalda de su amante- quiero… ser uno… contigo… para siempre

Arthur sentía las manos del más joven sostener firmemente sus muslos, alzándolo y bajándolo para llegar más dentro de sí- también… quiero estar a tu… lado… siempre

-… Arthur… cásate conmigo…- el británico se giró un poco, le miró sorprendido

-¿es… enserio...?- seguía gimiendo llenó de éxtasis, pero con la necesidad de saber si aquello era verdad

-...claro... es enserio... cásate conmigo...-repitió sintiéndose llegar al límite

-...sí... casémonos... aahh- sellaron su compromiso llegando al orgasmo -... te amo

- te amo, Arthur...- ayudó a su ahora prometido a acomodarse en la cama

-... ah... fue grandioso- terminaron cubiertos por la delgada sabana de la cama

-sí... vaya que sí... aun cuando Andrew no dejaba de patearte

-jaja... sí, pero fue tu culpa, invadiste su territorio

-mentiroso, Inglaterra es territorio de Alfred F Jones, yo llegué antes que él- rió estruendosamente el americano

-es curioso... yo lo recuerdo diferente, Arthur Kirkland llegó primero a los Estados Unidos de Norte América

-sabes que yo soy tuyo, Iggy... y tú mío- lo besó una vez más y luego ambos acariciaron a su pequeña nación por sobre el abultado vientre- y tú jovencito, eres nuestro...

* * *

><p>Estaban terminando el desayuno cuando sus visitas llegaron. Francis vio tranquilo que los ánimos no estaban tan bajos como imaginó, al contrarió, veía a esos dos más unidos que nunca, y lo más importante, muy enamorados.<p>

-les ayudaré con su equipaje, Francis... quédate con Arthur por favor- dicho eso subió las maletas junto a su hermano

-ahora si te creo que estás bien- Francia estaba sentado a la mesa con el otro europeo

-como si me importara lo que creas o no... –el francés sonreía complacido, ese era el Arthur que conocía bien, el que siempre tendría algo descortés que decirle- gracias por escucharme la vez pasada, me hacía falta hablar con alguien

-para eso está onii-san... – en ese momento sonó el timbre, Francia miró a Inglaterra, pero él tampoco sabía quién podía ser, el perinatólogo estaría ocupado ese día y sólo esperaban a los otros dos rubios- iré a ver...

Arthur dio un sorbo más a su taza de té mientras Francis iba hacía la puerta.

-¿dónde está ese yankee de mierda?- el británico tembló ligeramente al reconocer aquel grito

Acto seguido, Víctor entró en la casa echando chispas, pero apenas divisó a su nación en el comedor corrió a verlo- ¡Arthur!... estás... te ves...

-estoy bien, Víctor- recibió un sofocante abraso del monarca mientras las demás naciones hacían acto de presencia

Alfred tosió un poco para que ese tipo soltara a su Iggy-... tú... ¡te dije que lo cuidarás! Y ayer me entero que fue a dar al hospital ¡por tu culpa!- nadie vio venir que aquel humano se le fuera encima a golpes a la nación americana de ojos azules. Alfred no se dejó golpear, también deseaba partirle la cara de un puñetazo a ese tipo, sobre todo desde que supo que le ordeno a Inglaterra se embarazara pese a su estado de salud

-¡basta ustedes dos!- Arthur se había puesto de pie y los miraba molesto-deténganse de una vez

Parecía que no escuchaban razón alguna, Francis también intentaba separarlos y Matthew, conociendo a Inglaterra, fue junto a él para que no terminara acercándose y por consiguiente corriendo el peligro de recibir un golpe de alguno de esos dos.

-¿con que maldito derecho le ordenas ese tipo de cosas a mi Iggy?-gritaba Alfred intentando zafarse del agarre de Francia y sin soltar uno de los brazos del monarca inglés.

-¡soy su rey y lo respeto! ¡Tú que puedes decir!... ¡eres el maldito que lo abandonó hace cientos de años!-Víctor tenía bien sujetado al americano por la camiseta

-... paren por favor- todos voltearon a ver a Inglaterra, tal y como su voz dejaba percibir, estaba a punto de llorar, con una expresión realmente triste.

-Iggy... – Alfred fue el primero en dejar la pelea, soltó por completo al otro, y así mismo, el francés lo dejó ir junto a la nación de ojos verdes

-son unos idiotas... ¿no entienden que no quiero que pelen?- ahora sollozaba entre los brazos de Estados Unidos

-... está bien... prometo no pelear con el yankee...-refunfuñó el rey siendo la burla del francés

-tampoco le haré nada... tranquilo-besó la cabeza de Arthur y lo alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿ya?

-... sí... pero no más peleas

-lo prometo- ahora el beso fue en los labios para rabia de Víctor

La visita de Víctor duró poco, dijo que había prácticamente escapado para ver cómo estaba Arthur. A espaldas de la nación británica, su rey y su prometido juraron arreglar cuentas después.

-bueno... ya que se fue ese... entrometido... Iggy, quiero darte algo- Alfred estaba muy sonriente, igual que las otras dos naciones ahí presentes además del aludido. En ese momento Estados Unidos sacó un pequeño estuche forrado de terciopelo rojo- espero que te guste tu anillo de compromiso

-...anillo de compromiso- repitió sorprendido Arthur, abrió la cajita revelando un hermoso anillo con un diamante brillando puramente al centro- es precioso

-se lo encargué a Matty de Francia... ahora, Arthur Kirkland, serás mi esposo

-con todo gusto, Mr. Jones

* * *

><p>Faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento de Andrew, y su padre seguía batallando en hallar la manera de salvar al inglés. Hoy había tenido que dejar sólo a Inglaterra para ir con los otros dos rubios al hospital, Mason les haría otras pruebas y Alfred no quería que Arthur consumiera sus energías al ir con ellos.<p>

-me alegra que te hayan dejado solo, al fin podremos conversar sin tener que escondernos- era la pequeña hada color cian la que hablaba

-es verdad... aun que- se quedó pensando-no, es una tontería- era un presentimiento que tenía desde la mañana cuando se despidió del de gafas

-¿ah? – La mujercita alada se posó en el vientre del rubio- está duro- dijo recargando sus dos manos como si empujara

-quizá Andrew tiene frio- Arthur se puso de pie y se encamino a las escaleras, pretendía subir por una frazada-ah... me duele la espalda- sobó ligeramente su espalda baja. Por un momento se quedó parado junto a la escalera con la mano sobre el barandal

-¿qué pasa, Arthur?- el hada voló para mirar los ojos verdes del otro

-hay no...

-dime qué pasa- exigió molesta y preocupada

-...creo que-en un instante, una fuerte punzada de dolor atacó su vientre- ¡ah! ¡No ahora!

-¡Arthur!- se alarmó la pequeña al ver como el otro se doblaba de dolor

Logró mantenerse en pie-... son contracciones... voy a tener a mi bebe-dijo recuperado de la primera

-¿qué haremos?- el hada cian sabía, tras unas cuantas platicas serias con Inglaterra, que necesitaba atención médica de inmediato

-llamaré a Alfred- sacó de su bolsillo su celular y uso la marcación rápida

-_Hello?-_contestó Estados Unidos casi de inmediato

_-_Al... ayúdame, voy a tener al bebe ahora... ¡AAHH!- al comenzar sus palabras, otra contracción llegó, haciéndole gritar al final. Sus piernas le fallaron un poco, buscó algo de apoyo y terminó recargándose en la pared

-_¡Arthur!... ¡ahora mismo voy por ti! Aguanta un poco...- _Arthur aun escuchó la voz del doctor diciéndole al americano que se fuera junto con una ambulancia, todo antes de que su prometido cortara la llamada

* * *

><p>-¡maldición!-corrió Alfred rumbo a la zona de ambulancias<p>

-¡Mr. Jones!-un paramédico le llamó, ya estaban listos para salir, Alfred saltó dentro y emprendieron el camino a la casa de Inglaterra. El trayecto duró unos minutos que parecían eternos. Al llegar, Estados Unidos tiró la puerta, no tenía los nervios para andar abriendo apropiadamente

-¡Arthur!-gritó el nombre del otro al encontrarlo en el suelo, había terminado ahí al deslizarse por la pared y no poder levantarse de nuevo

-...Al-intentaba respirar como el perinatólogo le había enseñado como precaución de que algo así sucediera. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y perlado por una ligera capa de sudor

-mantén la calma, ahora mismo nos vamos- alzó en brazos a Inglaterra y lo colocó en la camilla, que apresurados, habían acercado los paramédicos- ¿te duele mucho?

-...sí... justo ahora... pero... ¡AAHH!-Arthur se retorció sobre la camilla ante la mirada angustiada de Alfred, los hombres se apresuraron a subirlo al vehículo, uno de ellos conduciría y el otro iría atrás con las dos naciones.

Para Alfred las circunstancias no eran buenas, las contracciones de su Iggy eran continuas y por lo visto muy dolorosas, se sentía inútil, lo único que podía hacer era sostener su mano y procurar ayudarle a soportar el dolor.

-será... el bebe... más bonito- dijo entre contracciones

-sí, claro que lo será- sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo, aun si no era muy convincente

Cuando llegaron al hospital las contracciones eran una tras otra sin darle tiempo de reponerse. El Dr. Mason estaba listó en uno de los quirófanos de obstetricia.

-no me dejes...-pidió Arthur apretando el agarre sobre la mano de Alfred

-no lo haré, estoy contigo- el perinatólogo le proporcionó lo necesario para estar presente, cofia, cubre bocas y la bata azul. Se las puso como un rayo y entró a la par que Arthur

Lo primero que le hicieron fue ponerlo de lado, indicándole a Alfred sostenerlo firmemente, le administrarían una epidural. Aquel medicamento tranquilizó mucho a Inglaterra mientras era conectado a un monitor fetal y a uno con sus signos vitales. De la misma forma apremiante pasaron a realizar el corte sobre el abdomen hinchado.

-¿todo está... bien?-Arthur apenas podía pronunciar palabra pero necesitaba saber que pasaba

-claro... pronto lo sacaran-Alfred alternaba su mirada del rostro de su amado inglés a donde los médicos realizaban su trabajo

Estados Unidos no sabía que sentir, el estomago le dolía y no sabía si la cabeza también, estaba tan nervioso, ansioso y asustado que simplemente era un manojo de nervios, pero debía permanecer en una pieza para apoyar a quien realmente estaba sufriendo el momento, es decir, a su amada nación europea. De un momento a otro sacaron al pequeño bebe, naturalmente estaba cubierto de liquido amniótico y algo de sangre, una de las señoritas ayudó al Dr. Mason a limpiar sus vías respiratorias y soltó su primer llanto, indicando que estaba bien.

-aquí tenemos al pequeño- John se acercó a las naciones con el bebe medio envuelto en una frazada. Alfred lo tomó entre sus brazos, era la experiencia más fantástica que pudo imaginar

-mira, Arthur... es nuestro Andrew- Alfred sonreía feliz por completo, con el corazón a reventar de alegría. Se acercó a su exhausto prometido, aproximándole el bebe para que pudiera verlo

-hola... Andrew- la temblorosa mano de Arthur acarició a su hijo, las lágrimas en sus verdes ojos ya no eran por el dolor y el esfuerzo, ahora eran de gozo de poder ver al ser que por varios meses creció en su interior

-¿Arthur?- una de las maquinas comenzó a sonar ensordecedoramente al mismo tiempo que Arthur cerraba sus ojos y su mano caía perdiendo el contacto con el bebe- ¡ARTHUR!

-¡Doctor! ¡Es una hemorragia severa!- dijo una de las enfermeras, otra de ellas tomó al pequeño Andrew de los brazos de su padre, y otros dos enfermeros tomaron a Alfred para sacarlo

-¡no! ¡No me alejen de Arthur! ¡Me necesita!- fueron necesarios otros dos hombres para arrojar fuera al americano, quien al final sólo escucho que John pedía el desfibrilador

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Casi es media noche pero no podía esperar a ponerlo (nótese que me tengo que levantar temprano para mi clase de inglés)

Sé que muchos se están diciendo "no! Arthur no puede morir ahora!" XD  
>Ya no les puedo decir mucho sobre lo que viene, arruinaría el suspenso del momento XP<br>No pensaba poner más lemon, pero se lo debía a **yaoist secret**, espero que te gustara ^^

Creo actualizar hasta el viernes 22, de nuevo es semana de exámes para mi, así que igual la siguiente actualización se retrasa un poco... y digan que fui buena porque el cap estaba algo largo y pensaba cortarlo XD

**Próximo Capítulo: **_Quédate a mi lado_

¿Arthur sobrevivirá? ¿Alfred soportará la incertidumbre de no ver al inglés?... el pequeño Andrew al fin verá el mundo que lo esperaba, con sus hermosos ojos verdes

Dejen reviews por fa! :B


	8. Quédate a mi lado

**Advertencia!: **gritos, momentos angst, drama, bebe súper lindo en acción, final romántico (?)

_**Antes de partir**_

**Cap. 8: **Quédate a mi lado

Desde los asientos en la sala de espera, Matty vio toda la escena: sin previo aviso, habían sacado a jalones a su hermano del quirófano. El canadiense se paró de un salto, Alfred no dejaba de forcejar y de gritar que lo dejaran regresar junto a Inglaterra.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tienen que dejarme entrar!- era una total desesperación la que sonaba en su voz

Canadá corrió a su lado, igual que Francia. Los hombres que lo habían sacado lo soltaron asombrados de que, solos, aquellos dos rubios pudieron contener al de gafas

-Alfred... tranquilízate- le pidió Francis tomándolo de los hombros-él estará bien

-Arthur no está bien... y no lo estará si no estoy con él- los gritos se habían apagado y dejado susurros en su lugar, dolorosos susurros; incluso sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado ya.

Luego de eso, condujeron al americano de ojos azules hasta la sala de espera, donde lo sentaron y le dieron un café que poco efecto le hiso, simplemente permaneció ahí sentado como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y nada importara para él. Alfred pensaba, mucho y muy rápido, tantas cosas, pero en todas ellas estaba el británico de ojos verdes que tanto amaba, y cómo todo partía de él y terminaba en él, porque con Arthur era feliz, aunque también sufría, lo amaba y lo necesitaba, alguna vez lo odió y ahora no podía vivir sin él, sí, no podía vivir sin él.

-Mr. Jones...-una dulce voz le llamó, Alfred apenas y se movió, pero fue suficiente para ver a una delgada enfermera que entre sus brazos cargaba un bebe, su bebe-el Dr. Mason me pidió que le trajera un momento a su bebe

Pese a lo que muchos hubieran pensado de una persona en su estado, Alfred se levantó, entregó el vaso medio lleno de frio café a su hermano, y de inmediato extendió los brazos dispuesto a recibir en ellos a la pequeña nación recién nacida. La señorita pareció feliz de ver a ese hombre con su pequeño hijo cerca, conocía un poco la historia, así que para ella era reconfortante ver que aun había personas de buen corazón, que aun en momentos difíciles, eran capaces de abrirse a tener un momento de plena felicidad. La mujer se retiró diciendo que volvería en unos momentos, además de mencionar que también vendría pronto el perinatólogo a informarle sobre Arthur.

-así que este es Andrew-habló Francis para romper un poco la tensión

-sí... nuestro pequeño Andrew-Alfred sonrió de buena gana, estaba preocupado, sí, pero ahora no quería seguir entregándose a pensamientos de sufrimiento, quería contemplar a ese pedacito de Arthur y suyo- hola... –comenzó a hablarle olvidándose por completo de los otros dos- moría de ganas por conocerte

El bebe era de un tamaño un poco grande para un recién nacido normal, había pesado más de tres kilos, tenía algunos rubios cabellos del mismo tono ligeramente oscuro del americano, pero para gusto de su padre, poseía unos curiosos ojos verdes como los de Arthur. Con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par, miraba para todas partes, pero claramente el rostro de Alfred había atrapado su inquieta mirada.

-tu mamá tenía razón, eres muy inquieto-comentó Estados Unidos al ver como estiraba sus manitas queriendo alcanzarlo.

-las naciones son diferentes a los humanos, nacemos más despiertos y nos desarrollamos más rápido... bueno, no tanto físicamente hablando- Francia era mucho mayor a los dos presentes, así que había visto más cosas y también sabía algunas más por cuentos del abuelo Roma principalmente.

-ya lo quiero ver jugar con las geniales cosas que le compré- el de gafas había logrado acomodarse al bebe en un solo brazo y ahora Andrew jugaba con su otra mano

-me alegra ver que te has calmado- John había llegado al fin, acompañado de la enfermera, que ahora estaba claro, era la encargada de los cuneros.

-Arthur se enfadaría conmigo si me dejara hundir, además me dejó a cargo de Andrew- no era necesario que Inglaterra le dijera aquello con palabras, Estados Unidos sabía que ese era su deber de padre, e incluso como pareja del inglés

-ahora más que nunca te necesita para apoyarlo- el doctor se veía cansado

-¿me permite?-la enfermera le pedía de vuelta al recién nacido- podrá verlo en los cuneros al final de este pasillo, lo mantendremos en observación durante unas cuantas horas, luego, si no hay ningún problema, podrá llevárselo

Apenas la señorita se retiró, Alfred se mostró serio, pero sin caer en la depresión que supusiera el saber que Arthur estaba más que mal-¿cómo está?

-sabes que no me gusta mentir... él está delicado, fue difícil controlar la hemorragia, todo su cuerpo se debilitó en sobremanera a causa del trabajo de parto... es un milagro que siga con vida

-Inglaterra es nación de milagros-sonrió tristemente Alfred ante su propio comentario

-ya lo creo, no le llamaría de otra forma a cómo salió del quirófano, perdió mucha sangre y suturarlo fue otro problema, su organismo está realmente sensible... las siguientes horas son criticas y cruciales, pero no me aventuro a pronosticar nada ahora

-sólo dime que no es la forma elegante de decir que no tiene muchas posibilidades

-Arthur es fuerte... así que, me hace pensar que nos sorprenderá superando esto- el médico permaneció en silencio un momento, y luego, adelantándose a su nación continuó- ... él está en terapia intensiva, así que espero entiendas que no podrás pasar a verlo ahora, sí evoluciona favorablemente como espero... lo pasaré a una habitación y entonces podrás quedarte con él, hasta entonces sé paciente, Alfred

-...lo intentaré, sólo prométeme que me tendrás al tanto de cómo está

-claro...

Apenas dijo eso el doctor, se fue en dirección a terapia intensiva. Nadie dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Alfred dio media vuelta y se dirigió al área de los cuneros.

-Al... iré a la casa, traeré algo de ropa para el bebe, y un cambio de ropa para Arthur, así cuando lo den de alta estaremos listos- Francis podía sonar tan amable, incluso podía hacerte sentir que todo saldría bien siempre, realmente nunca fue del tipo pesimista del todo

-...gracias... por todo-no quiso voltear a mirarlo, sentía que rompería en llanto, y lo que menos quería ahora era llorar, Alfred no lloraría, porque si Arthur no quería que llorara más, simplemente no lo haría

-hermano, te acompaño- Matthew lo alcanzó rumbo al final del pasillo, ya a unos cuantos pasos de los cuneros

En aquel lugar habían otros cinco bebes además de la pequeña nación. Los demás recién nacidos estaban dormidos o entretenidos con un chupón, pero el de Alfred no, Andrew estaba más entretenido en intentar voltearse y alcanzar uno de los extremos de la cunita que lo contenía.

-hey... Andrew, no hagas eso-dijo Alfred dando unos golpecitos en el cristal. El bebe pareció escucharlo, no por el hecho de que se detuviera, más bien, porque se le quedó viendo, y ahora estiraba sus bracitos queriendo alcanzar a su padre

-se parece mucho a ti- dijo Canadá sonriendo divertido, en su mente se encontraba el recuerdo de Alfred parado al final de un muelle queriendo alcanzar a Inglaterra con sólo estirar los brazos hacia el horizonte.

-Arthur así lo quería... se hiso realidad su deseo- sonrió tristemente, para su desgracia el horrendo pensamiento de que el de ojos verdes no vería crecer a su único hijo no abandonaba su cabeza

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días enteros, en los cuales, Alfred no se había quitado de la sala de espera más que para ir a ver a Andrew, al cual ya habían entregado totalmente sano a Estados Unidos, y ahora se debatía entre quedarse al pendiente de Arthur o ir a casa a cuidar de Andrew.<p>

-no quiero causarles más molestias, ya bastante han hecho...

-no es molestia cuidar a este angelito-decía Matthew cargando a su sobrino, que vestía la hermosa ropa blanca tejida por su madre

-Matty... no sé, realmente creo que debo hacerme cargo de mi hijo yo mismo- Alfred lucía cansado, pero seguía sin perder las esperanzas de recibir buenas noticias

-yo creo...-ese era John recién llegando al lugar- que deberías traer a Andrew y dejar que Arthur lo cargue un rato

-¿qué?... Iggy... ¿él ya despertó?- el brillo le volvió a los ojos con sólo haber escuchado esas palabras de Mason

-más que eso, ya lo pasé a una habitación, por el momento puedo decir que... ha superado esto-le sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho de comunicar algo que hacía sumamente feliz al de gafas y a las otras dos naciones. No hubo tiempo para decir nada más, Alfred tomó al bebe de brazos de su hermano y salió corriendo jalando al doctor para que lo condujera al cuarto donde estaba su Iggy.

John reía alegremente después de algunos días difíciles, era contagiosa la felicidad del de ojos azules-¡Arthur!- gritó Estados Unidos entrando a una habitación del hospital; y ahí estaba Inglaterra, recostado en la cama, aun con suero y otra solución a través de una intravenosa, se le vía mortalmente pálido, pero contento de ver al americano

-... Alfred-sonaba débil, mas el nombre de su amado salió de forma dulce de sus labios

-¡mira, es Andrew!-Alfred extendió al bebe ente él sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos

-tonto... no la agarres así- Arthur intentó sentarse totalmente en vano

-no hagas eso- el doctor corrió a detenerlo- nada de esfuerzos te dije- ahora lo ayudó a colocarse ligeramente sentado- así es lo más que puedes estar, te recuerdo que acaban de operar hace unos días

Alfred lucía arrepentido, no quería que Arthur se lastimara, y menos por su culpa- perdona...

-no te disculpes... mejor dame a mi pequeño-la petición fue atendida al instante

-al fin en brazos de mamá-dijo Estados Unidos al ver como Andrew parecía muy feliz de estar con Inglaterra

-eres precioso, mi angelito- el bebe le regaló una gran sonrisa y sorprendiendo a todos con una pequeña ricita enternecedora

-... Francis dijo que las naciones nos desarrollamos más rápido- Alfred trató de explicar al doctor, quien estaba más asombrado de ver a un bebe de unos cuantos días de nacido hacer cosas de infantes de al menos cuatro meses

-así que tu eres el que me pateaba sin misericordia-le reclamaba al bebe mientras sostenía una de sus manos-... Andrew Jones Kirkland

* * *

><p>Aun cuando ninguno de los dos quería, tuvieron que dejar al bebe al cuidado de los francoparlantes, básicamente porque Arthur aun tuvo que permanecer en el hospital varios días más.<p>

-tengo que hablar seriamente con los dos- era el momento de la verdad, se le habían hecho infinidad de estudios al británico y ahora sabrían cual era realmente su estado. Alfred estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama donde Arthur reposaba, tenían sus manos entrelazadas, listos para escuchar cualquier cosa- los resultados no mienten... y ya me lo temía, todo el organismo de Arthur está comenzando a fallar... hígado, riñones, pulmones... incluso el corazón- dijo el doctor pasando una hoja tras otra del expediente entre sus manos

-...no es posible- fue Alfred quien abrió la boca

-quizá ahora no se note tanto, pero esto avanza muy rápido... no podemos detenerlo, ni siquiera frenarlo... lo siento mucho

-ya no hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad?-Arthur le miro de forma tranquila pero opaca, John odiaba esa mirada, no era la primera ni la última vez que la recibiría, era la mirada de las personas resignadas a perder la vida

-... medicamente no

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-la voz de Alfred sonaba seca, casi molesta

-bueno... si todo sigue como hasta ahora...-dudó, no quería decirlo, menos a esos dos-no más de un mes

-¡debe haber algo que hacer! ¡Llamaré a más médicos!... especialistas británicos, franceses... alemanes, hasta rusos si me garantizan que lo salvarán... por favor... dime que pueden hacerlo- si bien Estados Unidos no lloraba su rostro reflejaba toda su frustración mesclada con tristeza

-Al... –Arthur quería consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo, nada de lo que pudiera decir le haría sonreír ahora-...quiero irme a casa

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba en la cocina, preparaba un biberón para Andrew, mientras, los pensamientos agobiaban su mente. Cuando habría deseado que el tiempo pasara más rápido no lo hacía, y ahora que deseaba que se detuviera parecía correr, el tiempo era caprichoso, y malévolo. Las palabras que constantemente se repetía eran "crueldad" e "injusticia", parecía que su historia no tendría un final feliz, que el héroe no salvaría a su damisela; aquello parecía tan cierto que apenas salió Arthur del hospital, Alfred se las arreglo para llevar al Arzobispo de Canterbury y un juez del registro civil para casarse con Inglaterra. Estados Unidos sonreía mientras giraba su sortija de matrimonio, él se habría casado con Arthur aun después de muerto, no importaba que tuviera que rogarle de rodillas al presidente de Francis (1).<p>

En cuanto estuvo listo el biberón subió las escaleras de la vieja casa del inglés, para luego recorrer el pasillo superior hasta el cuarto de los dos. En la cama estaba Arthur recostado de costado, al otro lado Andrew ya parecía querer gatear hasta alcanzar a su mamá.

-vas a ser el terror de las juntas... así como tu papá- reía Arthur por lo bajo mientras acomodaba los mechoncitos de cabello del bebe

-yo no haga nada malo en las juntas...-dijo con un puchero el americano al poner el biberón sobre la mesita de noche y tomar al bebe. Arthur, con algo de dificultad, se logró sentar recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, al final no pudo contener una mueca-¿te duele algo?

-...no es nada-no importaba que dijera eso, su esposo sabía que le dolía terriblemente el mal funcionamiento de los riñones y el hígado-yo le quiero dar de comer

-entonces toma al angelito-le entregó el bebe- y el biberón-ahora le daba el objeto en la otra mano. Luego se acostó, recargando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Arthur, apenas arriba de la rodilla- ¿me amas?

-que tonterías peguntas... sabes que te amo-Arthur no apartaba nunca le vista de su hijo cuando este comía, siempre estaba al pendiente- por algo me case contigo, y te di un bonito niño

-...y si... usas tus poderes mágicos

-Al... hablamos de esto muchas veces, no hay nada que pueda hacer, la magia no funciona así... sólo sirve para ayudar a otros, pero no es egoísta, no podría salvarme a mí mismo

-entonces lo hago yo... después de todo ya puedo ver a tus amiguitos- Alfred había adquirido esa habilidad después de contraer matrimonio con la nación europea

-aun así, la magia tiene reglas... no se puede revivir a los muertos ni curar enfermedades

Ahora Inglaterra palmeaba la espalda del bebe, que ya había terminado su leche y ahora debía eructar-ah... pues no importa, así te queden unos minutos de vida, seguiré buscando la forma de salvarte

-I love you Alfred

- I love you so much Arthur

* * *

><p>Andrew estaba pacíficamente durmiendo en su cuna, pero no así su padre, que iba de un lado a otro de la casa, a ratos corría a la cocina por algo de hielo o al baño por agua fría. Arthur tenía fiebre, mucha fiebre que no bajaba con nada, incluso ya le había dado un baño de agua helada que poco le ayudó al de ojos verdes.<p>

- te llevaré al hospital...- ya era de noche y la otra nación tenía horas con alta temperatura

-¡no! Ya no quiero regresar... al hospital- respirar era complicado para él, casi doloroso

-pero Arthur... –Alfred ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería que Arthur mejorara

-dame... un rato más con el hielo... seguro que estaré bien, anda... acuéstate conmigo-Alfred se metió bajo las sabanas, abrazando el hirviente cuerpo de su esposo. Inglaterra tenía un poco de hielo envuelto en un trapo sobre la frente.

Efectivamente después de unos minutos la fiebre bajó para tranquilidad de Estados Unidos.

-la próxima vez que te pongas así, iremos directo al hospital... no dejaré que me convenzas de lo contrario- el de gafas estaba hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas, quedando casi sobre Arthur

-¿me cumplirías un deseo?- era difícil hablar para Inglaterra, los pulmones no le ayudan y estaba cansado por la fiebre, su voz parecía ser más suave que la de Canadá

-para mi Iggy lo que quiera

-quiero ir a ver las estrellas, desde la ventana del cuarto de Andrew se ven espectaculares...

Alfred se paró, estirándose un poco, luego procedió a tomar unas cobijas delgadas con las que tapó a su esposo, entonces lo cargó y entró sigilosamente al cuarto del bebe. Con el pie movió la mecedora para que ésta quedara frente al ventanal de la habitación. Se acomodó muy bien con el otro cuerpo sobre de sí, cabiendo los dos perfectamente, sentado el más joven en la mecedora.

-¿es todo lo que querías?-dijo el de ojos azules besando la frente del otro

-una cosa más...- se levanto un poco, tomó el rostro amado entre sus manos y lo besó- ... ahora sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-Arthur Kirkland de Jones...-le llamó Alfred- ... yo soy quien desea más que nada en el mundo quedarme contigo

-ya estoy muy cansado Al... pero... sabes que siempre estaré contigo

-no te despidas... sólo... no te despidas, si lo haces... siento que ya...

-en ese caso sólo dormiré entre tus brazos... good night my beloved Alfred

-goodnight my dear and beloved Arthur...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **OK... perdón por actualizar hasta hoy, sobretodo perdón a **yaoist secret **(no quiero que mi capital sea Varsovia D: ), les diré la verdad: el sábado fue mi último examen de la semana pasada, toda la semana dormí muy poco, estaba muriendo de sueño, pero igual me apuré y ya les subo el cap hoy (porque pensaba hacer como en mi pasada semana de exámenes y subirlo hasta el siguiente viernes XD )

Hemos llegado al final, estoy realmente feliz porque nunca había sido capaz de terminar un fic multi chapter ;u; ... espero, porque si les digo día luego me quieren matar por no cumplir, que para el fin de semana que viene, subiré los dos finales juntos, así nadie sufre por leer el final de su agrado, dejaré muy claro al comienzo del capítulo si se trata del "final feliz" o del "final real" (o trágico, como lo gusten ver).

Sobre el capitulo... bueno, hice lo que pude después de recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño, debo decir que me gustó el final del cap, también como use al pequeño Andrew para cortar un poco el drama XD

(1) Resulta que en Francia es legal casarse con una persona que ya falleció, pero hay que probar que existía un compromiso que no fuera roto antes de la muerte de uno de los dos, entonces la pareja sobreviviente debe presentar su caso y pedir la autorización directa del presidente del país. Yo no lo sabía... gracias a **Hakkusyo - San** por mencionar en su review lo de los matrimonios post mortem

**Capítulos Finales: **

**1. **_Tú eres mi otra mitad_

- ¡oye tonto!-habló la mujercita de vestido cian- ¿qué tanto amas a Inglaterra?  
>-con todo mi corazón y más<br>-entonces... ¿darías tu vida por él?

**2. **_Yo te salvaré_

-debo poder hacer más... después de todo, soy el hijo de Arthur y Alfred... ¡un héroe con poderes mágicos!

* * *

><p>Espero no decepcionar a nadie... dejen reviews por favor, que eso es lo que me ha ayudado a terminar este fic :D<p> 


	9. Bye Yo te salvaré

**Advertencia!: **Este es el **FINAL VERDADERO (EL TRÁGICO)**, si no quieres leer que Iggy muere no lo leas

_**Antes de partir**_

**Cap. Final: **Yo te salvaré

La luz comenzaba acolarse por la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par desde la noche anterior. Un rayo de sol dio directo sobre los ojos de Alfred, la nación aun dormía en aquella mecedora en el cuarto de su pequeño hijo; y entre sus brazos aun tenía al otro rubio.

-...-parpadeó un par de veces a la par que se aclaro un poco la garganta, había dormido tan profundamente que no soñó nada-... Arthur... – llamó a su esposo

Por un momento pensó que simplemente el británico aun dormía apacible entre sus brazos, pero de un momento a otro meditó en las palabras que el mayor le dijera antes de dormirse la noche anterior: "_...good night my beloved Alfred"_

_-_..¿Arthur?...-esta vez lo movió ligeramente, estaba extraño el cuerpo de la nación europea-... Arthur, despierta...- sintió formarse un hueco en su pecho, como un agujero negro que le daba frío y pesadez- vamos...

Continuó sacudiendo a Inglaterra, lo separó un poco de sí y le alzó un poco el rostro sosteniéndolo firmemente con su mano derecha por debajo de la mandíbula, en ese momento notó dos cosas: estaba rígido y blanco, ya no era esa clara piel rosácea que tanto acarició, tampoco la pálida de aspecto enfermizo que tenía desde hace un tiempo, ahora era totalmente blanco, e incluso frio al tacto.

-... ¿Arthur?-no dejó de insistir, los héroes no se rinden. Tenía que poder despertarlo, Arthur tenía que despertar, él debía criar a Andrew a su lado, escuchar tantas cosas que Alfred aun no le decía, despertar a su lado cada mañana.

Las manos de Alfred comenzaron a temblar presas de la desesperación. Estados Unidos buscó su pulso, su respiración y terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Arthur intentando percibir el palpitar de su corazón, pero nada.

-¡Arthur! ¡No!-quebrantó su promesa, no podía dejar de llorar ahora, era imposible que sus azules ojos no derramaran toda esa tristeza que inundaba su interior- ¡NO!-soltó uno tras otro una serie de lastimeros gritos mientras estrechaba aquel frio cuerpo.

Parecía que todas las cosas hermosas de Arthur se habían esfumado. Ya no estaba su calidez, tampoco sus labios eran rosáceos ya, sus suaves manos ya no se movían, el delicado aroma a té desapareció de su aliento junto con éste... no mostraría más los verdes e intensos ojos.

-¡no puedes irte ahora!... no puedes... te amo, y aun te falta escucharlo millones de veces más... –se mecía de forma brusca sobre aquella silla, mientras las palabras salían sin reserva alguna-¿lo sabías, verdad...? y de nuevo no dijiste nada... sólo cerraste tus ojos, si lo hubiera sabido... no habría dejado que lo hicieras

El pequeño Andrew había despertado asustado por los gritos iniciales de su padre, a pesar de ser un bebe muy despierto no alcanzaba a comprender que sucedía, pero aun así sentía la atmosfera desesperanzadora en su habitación. En un primer instante no lloró, casi percibiendo que no era lo indicado aun cuando quería.

-Arthur...- las lágrimas de Alfred ya empapaban algunos mechones rubios de Inglaterra-... perdóname... prometí que te salvaría, que siempre estaríamos juntos... que no lloraría si no querías que lo hiciera... pero sobretodo... perdóname por todas esas veces que te lastimé... por no decirte... que ese día... quise regresar sobre mis pasos y levantarte del suelo donde llorabas, me arrepentí de ser libre apenas me di cuenta que... aquello te destrozaba... si no regresé, fue por mi gente, ellos no me lo permitieron...

Las cosas que siempre quiso decir, y que era tan difícil confesar, ahora salían libremente. Pidió disculpas por múltiples cosas, iban de lo más insignificantes hasta secretos que creyó jamás revelaría. Así mismo no dejaba de repetirle que lo amaba.

Cuando la verborrea terminó, se levantó, caminó mecánicamente hasta el cuarto de los dos. Ahí, recostó a su amado británico, acomodando su rígido cuerpo. El de gafas se arrodillo junto a la cama, y envolvió la diestra de Arthur entre sus manos.

-sólo por hoy...-dijo recordando algunas palabras del inglés, unas del día en que se reconciliaron tras enterarse de la verdad sobre la salud de su esposo- lloraré todo lo que tenga que llorar... y luego... prometo no derramar una sola lágrima más... no por esto... ¿sí?

Lo siguiente que hiso, sin soltar del todo la mano del de ojos verdes, fue marcar a su hermano, necesitaba ayuda.

-Matty... Arthur... Arthur está-no podía decirlo, un enorme enfado se acumulaba en su interior, tantas veces, bromeando estúpidamente, había dicho lo feliz que sería cuando Inglaterra muriera, había sido un completo imbécil al siquiera pensarlo-... él murió, Matty

-_oh no... Al... lo siento tanto-_ Canadá sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría esta llamada, y como tantas veces tendría que guardarse lo que sentía, porque no era momento para entregarse a su propia tristeza, tenía que apoyar a su hermano-_iré cuanto antes..._- escuchó un lastimero sí al otro lado de la línea, luego de un silencio muy incomodo se despidió y colgó.

* * *

><p>-¿cómo lo escuchaste?- Francis conducía todo lo rápido que podía<p>

-mal... ¿cómo esperabas que estuviera?... perdió a su esposo- Matthew claramente se molestó ante la pregunta

-lo siento... es sólo que, me preocupa lo que es capaz de hacer- dijo mirando de reojo su reloj, había pasado cerca de una hora de que los americanos hablaran

-también lo siento... no quise sonar molesto... quisiera no ir- Matty no sabía lidiar con la muerte, incluso cuando todas las naciones sabían que verían morir a los humanos con los que convivían alegremente, para el canadiense eso siempre fue tortuoso

-tampoco quisiera llegar...-Francia siempre tuvo claro el asunto de ver partir a tantos amigos y enemigos, pero en su lista jamás figuró vivir el duelo por la muerte de Inglaterra- pero le debó a Arthur ver por ese tonto que amaba y su hijo...

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada. Al llegar a Londres se sorprendieron un poco de encontrarse con un nublado, pero iluminado día. Francis, por su parte, entendió que eso era debido a que ahora Inglaterra tenía un nuevo representante, era el reflejo de que Andrew ahora era Inglaterra.

-¿Al?-Canadá se encontró con su hermano sentado en la mecedora, cargando a su bebe mientras se mecía lentamente

-... hola Matty- para la otra nación americana era descorazonador ver así a Estados Unidos, con el semblante apagado y los ojos rojos de tanto llanto- me lo merecía...

-¿qué?

-yo no merecía tenerlo a mi lado... le he hecho más mal que bien desde que nos conocemos... es mi castigo por todo eso...

Como pocas veces en su vida, Matthew supo que hacer sin ninguna duda. Caminó a paso firme hasta quedar de frente con su hermano, tomó a su sobrino y luego le propinó un certero y fuerte golpe a Estados Unidos.

- ¡No digas eso! Arthur te amaba, él se esforzó por sobrevivir para estar contigo y con Andrew... y eso era porque logró olvidar el pasado, antes no lo había logrado... y ahora, tú debes comprender hasta donde era capaz de llegar por amarte... ¿hasta dónde llegaras tú por amarlo?

Alfred dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que limpiaba el hilo desangre que brotó de su nariz- tienes razón... el que pasara esto no es culpa de nadie, ni es un castigo... así es la vida, es sólo que me duele tanto, por todas esas cosas que ya no pudimos hacer

-se fuerte como él te enseñó

* * *

><p>Entre las naciones la noticia se regó como pólvora. Pronto cada rincón del mundo se había enterado que Arthur Kirkland había muerto, y sabían gran parte de la historia que comenzara con la confesión del inglés y que terminara con el nacimiento de Andrew Jones Kirkland.<p>

Tal y como se acostumbraba en estos casos, al funeral sólo asistieron los países y algunos mandatarios de los mismos. El británico fue enterrado en un antiguo y celebre cementerio en Londres. Siendo Víctor, vestido de uniforme militar de gala, quien recibía condolencias de todos, pero principalmente era Alfred al que miraban de forma lastimera, incluso con aquellos que no simpatizaban con él. Estados Unidos lucía un elegante traje negro y unos grandes lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos azules, dejando su rostro sin ninguna emoción; el bebe entre sus brazos usaba una fina ropa blanca, parecido a las batas blancas de las jóvenes naciones.

-de verdad lamento tu perdida aru- China nunca fue amistoso con Arthur, tenían demasiados problemas en su pasado como para llevarse bien, pero le conmovía la situación

-...gracias, Yao-contestó lo mismo que a todos, sin inmutarse por las palabras o miradas

El asiático le hiso una reverencia y siguió su camino esperando que su pareja, el ruso, lo siguiera sin pronunciar palabra alguna, mas Iván se quedó en su sitió.

-nadie se merece tal sufrimiento, ¿da?- por un instante Yao se sintió hervir de ira, ¿acaso su Rusia no tenía corazón como para molestar al americano así?- ...ni siquiera tú, aun si me hiciste pasarla realmente mal... no te deseaba esta clase de dolor

-te creo... gracias, Iván- por loco que pareciera, podía saber que si alguien no le mentiría en todo el mundo, ese sería Rusia, y por lo tanto, era sincero lo que decía

El desfile de naciones terminó con Finlandia y Suecia, quienes amablemente le ofrecieron ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara, después de todo, Andrew era el sobrinito de su pequeño Peter.

-¿lo cuidas un momento?-Alfred le pidió a Canadá se quedara con Andrew

-sí...- el de gafas ovaladas caminó a donde Francis lo esperaba, unos cuantos metros lejos del sepulcro, dejando sólo a Estados Unidos

-me haces falta...-habló frente a la última morada de su amado. Como era de esperarse, la tumba estaba rodeada de rosas, en su mayoría rojas como Arthur las prefería. Alfred dejó un ramo de rosas blancas- estas son de parte de Andrew... él te extraña mucho, no deja de buscarte-luego depositó una hermosa rosa roja elegantemente envuelta en celofán- te amo... ¿estaremos juntos algún día?... espero que sí

* * *

><p>-montón de idiotas...-decía Alfred entrando en la casa, se le veía todo maltrecho, con la ropa sucia y mal acomodada, además, tenía varios golpes visibles en el rostro<p>

Tras de él, entraron Francis, que también tenía signos de pela, y Matty, cargando al bebe que dormía tranquilo.

-...sabes que nunca fueron del tipo razonable-comentó Francia al sobarse la mandíbula

-¿pero y Víctor?, maldición... no esperaba que ese tonto fuera tan lejos... querer quedarse con mi hijo, y además buscar el apoyo de los hermanos de mi Arthur- Alfred se había peleado a puño limpio con Escocia y un tanto más con Irlanda del norte, todo porque Víctor les había metido la idea de que era su deber criar al nuevo Inglaterra. Luego de que Irlanda del norte se intentara aprovechar de que Estados Unidos estaba enfrascado a golpes con Escocia, Francia entró al conflicto. Al final Alfred salió victorioso y le dejó claro al monarca británico que Andrew sería criado por quien Arthur quería, y ese no era otro que el propio padre del pequeño.

-Andrew es todo lo que tengo... es todo lo que Arthur me dejó, y jamás dejaré que nadie nos separe, siempre cuidaré de él

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado varios años de la muerte de Arthur, Alfred no ha dejado de pensar en él un solo día, y Andrew siempre pregunta cosas sobre su madre.<p>

-entonces... ¿noqueaste al tío Escocia?

-sí, pero él se lo buscó... nadie habla mal de tu mamá sin recibir el puño de la justicia de Estados Unidos-dijo orgulloso el de ojos azules

-¡que increíble eres papá!-Andrew tenía unos aparentes diez años, pero en realidad rondaba los cuarenta de ser Inglaterra-... quiero ser valiente y fuerte como tú, porque luego me asustan mis tíos

-tú mamá también les tenía miedo...-cuando Alfred hablaba de Arthur solía poner una cara melancólica, pero que reflejaba cuanto aun amaba a su difunto esposo-bueno, luego seguiremos hablando, ahora debo irme

-no... Es muy pronto, casi no tienes tiempo de venir a verme y cuando me visitas te vas rápido- el pequeño de verdes ojos desvió su mirada inconforme

-entiende que es mi deber ver por el bienestar de tu país y del mío- en momentos así recordaba cuando Arthur se despedía de él en su niñez

-pero eres mi papá... y quiero que te quedes

-las hadas se quedarán contigo, y si me necesitas mucho, sabes que siempre hay una de ellas conmigo y me lo hará saber- Alfred había aprovechado esa ayuda que las pequeñas mujercitas le habían ofrecido para estar al tanto de su hijo

Para Alfred siempre era difícil dejar al pequeño. Recordaba la pelea que sostuvo con el rey del Reino Unido, cuando Arthur acababa de morir. Estados Unidos entendía que cuidar de un hijo y de dos naciones no sería nada fácil, y aun ahora que el pequeño inglés ya era un poco más grande las cosas seguían casi igual de pesadas para Alfred.

-te amo mi pequeño Andrew-se despedía su padre besando la frente de su hijo

-también te quiero papá... vuelve pronto por favor-los verdes ojos del menor se cristalizaban por las ganas de llorar que él tenía

-prometo regresar en cuanto pueda

Alfred subió a su auto y se alejó de la casa londinense. Andrew se quedaba solo, bueno, se quedaba con la dulce hada esmeralda y la traviesa hada cian.

-seguro que regresa pronto- le animó la mujercita de mirada azulada

-eso espero... pero papá tiene tanto trabajo... si pudiera hacerme cargo de mi nación...

-aun eres pequeño, Inglaterra...- habló la otra hada, ambas revoloteaban alrededor de la pequeña nación

-debo poder hacer más... después de todo, soy el hijo de Arthur y Alfred... ¡un héroe con poderes mágicos!-ahora tenía una grandiosa idea

-¿en qué estas pensando, Andrew?-la mujercita de vestido esmeralda lo conocía bien para saber que la sonrisa en su rostro era porque estaba a punto de hacer algo que consideraba "heroico"

-si yo creciera papá podría enseñarme a ser una nación, así podríamos estar juntos aun cuando tuviéramos trabajo... o tendría más tiempo libre para estar conmigo

-supongo que sí...-el hada cian no estaba muy convencida de aquella lógica

-entonces la solución es... ¡hacerme crecer con magia!

Aun cuando las hadas no estaban de acuerdo con el niño lo siguieron hasta al sótano, lugar donde Alfred había guardado bajo llave todas las cosas de magia que su difunto esposo tenía, pero que su hijo hábilmente podía alcanzar por un hueco oculto un rincón oscuro del lugar.

Andrew buscó en varios libros hasta que encontró algo útil, podría hacerse crecer con un ritual que debía ser ejecutado bajo la luz de la luna llena en medio del bosque justo a la media noche, igual que muchas otras cosas mágicas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sabiendo que esa noche había luna llena, empacó lo necesario en una mochila y se dio a la aventura de internarse en el bosque.

-no creo que a tu papá le guste que andes solo en el bosque a media noche-las dos hadas iban sentadas en la cabeza de Andrew

-eso no importa ahora, cuando vea que soy grande y fuerte como él me perdonará- el jovencito Inglaterra recorrió durante largo rato lo que parecía un extenso bosque a las afueras de Londres, ya casi oscurecía por completo y él se iluminaba el camino con las dos mujercitas de coloridos vestidos

Una de ellas, el hada esmeralda, que naciera junto con Andrew, sintió que aquello no estaba bien, así que mandó un pequeño mensaje a otra hada, a la linda hada carmesí que siempre acompañaba a Estados Unidos; no le dio muchos detalles pero indicó que Inglaterra estaba lejos de casa y posiblemente en peligro. Pronto la amenaza se hiso presente, el pequeño se encontró invadiendo el territorio de un gran trol, éste comenzó a perseguirlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Andrew tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mas para su infortunio, no vio que se dirigía a un acantilado. El par de hadas trataron inútilmente de frenar la caída del niño. Andrew cerró sus verdes ojos, ahora sí creía que eso era mala idea, que no debió salir de casa de esa forma, pero ya era tarde para esa clase de arrepentimientos, la caída fácilmente, aun siendo una nación, podía matarlo.

Andrew estaba listo para el golpe seco que se llevaría al fondo de aquel lugar en lo profundo del bosque, sin embargo, la sensación de caída desapareció y muy al contrario se sintió flotar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, era verdad, flotaba de vuelta a la cima del acantilado. Observando bien, un par de brazos lo habían atrapado, quedó atónito ante lo que veía.

-... mamá-fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver, al que reconocía como su madre, con un par de blancas alas en su espalda y una luminosa aureola sobre su cabeza

-mi pequeño Andrew- dijo, sin duda alguna, Arthur

-¡mamá!-el niño se abrazó fuertemente del ángel, con los ojos llorosos de felicidad, tantas veces había soñado con estar así con Arthur

Pronto el niño ya estaba a salvo. Arthur sacudía sus ropas y acomodaba sus rebeldes cabellos, tal y como toda madre hacía con su hijo.

-sabes que tu padre está muy preocupado... hiciste mal en venir aquí- le regañó de forma cariñosa

-lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer... pero... ¿te quedaras con nosotros?

-no puedo... yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo hijito...-Arthur era una especie de ente mágico ahora

-papi te extraña tanto como yo... al menos quédate para verlo-pidió mirando a sus hadas las cuales asintieron

-está bien, pero después debo irme, sólo me escape para ayudar a mi niño- dicho eso besó la frente de Andrew como Alfred lo solía hacer

A mitad de camino fueron intersecados por Estados Unidos-¡Andrew!- corrió a estrechar al pequeño y luego cayó en la cuenta de la otra presencia-...-

-mira papi, es mamá- le dijo felizmente su hijo

-hola Al...-Arthur no sabía que decir, años sin ver al otro frente a frente

-Iggy...-el de ojos azules dejó por un momento al niño y se aproximó a su esposo-¿de verdad eres tú?

-sí... vine para salvar a Andrew- luego de eso, Alfred lo tomó y besó, era tan distinto e igual, pero no dejaba de ser Arthur

-te iras de nuevo...

-sabes que sí... pero antes... la respuesta es "sí"

-¿eh?

-me preguntaste... frente a mi tumba "¿estaremos juntos algún día?", y ahora te respondo que "sí"- miró los azules ojos de forma intensa, con todo el amor que siempre sentiría por Alfred- aun falta algún tiempo para eso... pero al final, estaremos juntos

Con un último beso, Arthur desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí- bye my beloved husband

- bye mom...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! ...jojojojo este fue el final que había pensado inicialmente para este fic, tal cual...

no hay mucho que decir, para poder escribir el principio de este cap me puse a escuchar varias canciones muy buenas, entre ellas destacan: Proof of life y Soundless voice de los gemelos Kagamine

al final simplemente me explayé XD

gracias a quienes han seguido este fic, ahora seguire con "The Last Week" que les aseguro será angst, pero les adelanto que esta vez no mataré a Arthur... pero sí XD

También espero publicar un fic con tematica estudiantil, que una niña linda me pidió apenas le comenté mi idea, espero lo lean :D se titulará "Bien o Mal" (sí, de la canción de Julieta Venegas, pero no es song fic) Y para los amantes del angst y el gore (o sí, sangre!), pronto publicaré un fic corto un tanto traumante de nombre "Un cuento del bosque"... sí es como un verdadero cuento, pero tiene las dos cosas más geniales del mundo en un fic agst: sexo y muerte XD

Ya estuvo bueno de comerciales XD... espero de verdad fuera de su agrado este fic, dejen review porfa! :3


	10. Tú eres mi otra mitad

**Advertencia!: **este es el final alternativo del fic, si no quieres leer que Arthur se salva únicamente lee el cap "Yo re salvaré" que es el final original de la historia; repito: este es el **FINAL FELIZ**

_**Antes de partir**_

**Cap. Final: **Tú eres mi otra mitad

La luz comenzaba acolarse por la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas de par en par desde la noche anterior. Un rayo de sol dio directo sobre los ojos de Alfred, la nación aun dormía en aquella mecedora en el cuarto de su pequeño hijo; y entre sus brazos aun tenía al otro rubio.

-...-parpadeó un par de veces a la par que se aclaro un poco la garganta, había dormido tan profundamente que no soñó nada-... Arthur... – llamó a su esposo

Por un momento pensó que simplemente el británico aun dormía apacible entre sus brazos, pero de un momento a otro meditó en las palabras que el mayor le dijera antes de dormirse la noche anterior: "_...good night my beloved Alfred"_

_-_..¿Arthur?...-esta vez lo movió ligeramente -... Arthur, despierta...- sintió formarse un hueco en su pecho, como un agujero negro que le daba frío y pesadez- vamos...

-... ¿Al?-apenas fue audible lo dicho por Arthur

Alfred sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, dio un gran suspiro de alivio-Arthur... me has dado un susto terrible

-lo siento... estaba realmente cansado- Inglaterra sentía que su cuerpo ya no daba para más, haciéndolo evidente al tener sueño todo el tiempo y sentirse totalmente cansado

Se dieron un amoroso beso antes de regresar a su alcoba, ya que el bebe aun dormía.

-¿cómo te sientes hoy?

-mejor... al menos mejor que ayer-le sonrió a su esposo para darle algo de tranquilidad

Alfred dejó a Arthur en la cama para que descansara un poco más. Estados Unidos bajó a la cocina por una taza de café y a preparar el desayuno para ambas naciones y su preciado bebe.

-¿cómo está Inglaterra?-unas cuantas criaturas mágicas estaban asomadas por la ventana de la cocina, entre ellos destacaba el lingo unicornio blanco, varias hadas y un elfo. Siendo las pequeñas damitas las que entraron revoloteando a la casa.

Alfred casi se ahoga con su café, aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a la presencia de los amigos de Arthur. No entendía como su esposo se llevaba tan mal con Tony si sus criaturas eran aun más raras y tenebrosas, porque ya había visto un fantasma y tardó mucho rato en comprender que no le haría daño.

-bueno... ahora está descansando, ayer tuvo mala tarde... –dijo mientras limpiaba un poco su boca

-su fin se acerca...-una de las hadas pareció hablar de más, una de vestido esmeralda, y de inmediato el resto la miraron con reproche-lo siento

-¿quieren decir que ustedes saben cuando... se irá?

-no debemos decirlo-contestó el hada cian mientras miraba feo a la otra hada que hablara antes-en todo caso eso no importa...-la mujercita se puso sería y se acerco mucho al rostro de Alfred-por favor... salva a Inglaterra, dices ser un héroe ¿no?

-claro... pero... honestamente ya no sé que más hacer, los especialistas médicos no han podido hacer nada

-¡pues has algo tú!- gritó enojada

-¿qué puedo yo hacer...? si bien no soy un humano, ¿de qué me sirve ser una potencia mundial?, soy fuerte, ágil, se pelear, incluso puedo hablar con las ballenas... pero nada de eso me sirve para salvar la vida de quien más amo

-¡no te des por vencido! Todos nosotros contamos contigo para salvar a nuestra nación... Arthur cuenta contigo- el hada cian comenzó a llorar al no ver cambio alguno en la expresión derrotada de Alfred

-no quiero rendirme... pero tampoco puedo hacer más... quisiera poder morirme con él

- ¡oye tonto! No hables así-habló la mujercita de vestido cian- ¿qué tanto amas a Inglaterra?

-con todo mi corazón y más-eso no estaba a discusión

-entonces... ¿darías tu vida por él?

Los azules ojos de la nación se abrieron de asombro ante la pregunta, su corazón latió fuertemente y una chispa destello en sus ojos- claro... sin pensarlo dos veces me sacrificaría por Arthur

-entonces sí hay algo que puedes hacer- la mujercita de vestido cian miró a las otras y les habló en un idioma que Estados Unidos no pudo comprender, pero al siguiente instante las otras junto con el unicornio y el elfo se marcharon-vamos a donde podamos hablar en privado...

Los dos se encaminaron al estudio de la casa, era un lugar adecuado, la luz entraba plenamente por el ventanal iluminando hasta la puerta corrediza que daba acceso. Alfred se recargo en la pared juntó a un gran libreto y al lado del ventanal.

-dime cómo salvo a mi Arthur

-bien, hay un hechizo...

-pero Arthur me dijo que la magia no podía curarlo-recordó las muchas veces que se lo preguntó

-es verdad, la magia no cura enfermedades... sin embargo, el propósito del hechizo no es curarlo, es alargar su vida y eso es permitido si alguien más se la da... tú en este caso

-entiendo... si yo le doy mi vida se salvará

-eso jamás...-los dos habían sido descubiertos por Arthur, quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie-... esa... no es una opción-dio unos cuantos pasos más antes de trastabillar y terminar sosteniéndose de una silla

-¡Arthur!- corrió a socorrerlo su esposo- no debías levantarte de la cama

-escuche el alboroto en la cocina... y bajé a ver-luego miró al hada- te dije que no mencionaras ese hechizo

-...Arthur, es la única manera... además sabes que él no debe morir para realizar el hechizo, es suficiente con que te de la mitad de su vida restante- la mujercita se posó en el respaldo de la otra silla y miró complacida a Estados Unidos- ya veo que este tipo sí merece que lo ames tanto, porque él te ama igual... estaba dispuesto a morir para ayudarte, perdona, sólo probaba si eras capaz de dar tu vida por Inglaterra

-daría todo por Arthur... y si sólo tengo que darle la mitad de mi vida restante lo haré con mucho gusto- la sonrisa radiante, la que hace algún tiempo no se dibujaba en el rostro de Alfred, apareció de nuevo

-no... No quiero quitarte parte de tu vida

-me quitarías el alma si mueres... incluso la vida misma, porque tú eres mi todo –lo besó y se miraron intensamente a los ojos- you are my life, Arthur

-Alfred...- juntó sus labios con los de su esposo, fue un movimiento suave

-¡ya no hay tiempo para esto, el hechizo debe hacerse ya!-con esas palabras del hada, Arthur comenzó a sentir una extraña opresión en su pecho, habría caído de no haber estado entre los brazos del de gafas-¡héroe! ¡es ahora o nunca, sígueme!

Alfred pensó acertadamente que Arthur estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, y los doctores les habían dicho claramente que cuando el corazón fallara del todo, ya no habría nada que hacer-resiste Iggy

El hada voló como una flecha hasta el sótano, siendo seguida de cerca por Alfred. Al llegar al fondo del lugar, ella le revelo una entrada secreta, oculta en un muro. Al traspasar la puerta oculta se encontró con una vasta biblioteca de lo oculto y místico de la nación europea, pero además, y muy importante, en el piso estaba trazado un círculo mágico

-¡coloca a Inglaterra ahí! ... ¡ahora busca un libro grande de cubierta azul!

-¡grandioso! ¡Hay muchos así!-no hacía falta decir que Alfred estaba muy desesperado para fijarse en cada libro del lugar

-¡lo encontré!-el hada arrastraba el tomo mencionado- ¡apresúrate a buscar el hechizo que diga "transferencia vital"

-¿por qué estas cosas no tienen un índice?-hojeaba presuroso el de gafas, Arthur parecía no poder mantenerse consiente mucho más y se le veía casi blanco-¡aquí está! ¿qué hago ahora?

-párate frente a él, extiende una de tus manos y recita cuidadosamente esto-señalo la mujercita con uno de sus pies en el texto de la página

Alfred luchó por entender las palabras y así poder pronunciarlas apropiadamente, no tenía idea de en qué idioma se encontraba aquello. Cuando terminó de recitar creyó que no había funcionado, pero al instante un resplandor lo cegó y luego una fuerza desconocida pareció arrojarlo de su sitio. Una estantería completa de libros se cayó y Alfred terminó estampándose contra un muro, con tanta fuerza que perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos se despertó de sobresalto, ¿qué había pasado? Ahora se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, estaba cubierto por una manta y ya podía distinguir la luz del atardecer colarse por la ventana.<p>

-... ¿Arthur?-llamó inquieto por escuchar la voz del otro-¿Arthur, donde estas?

Alfred se incorporó y recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa, y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco escuchaba al bebe, con esa idea en mente subió de dos en dos los escalones y fue directo al cuarto de su hijo.

-¡Arthur!-ahí estaban sus dos seres amados. Arthur miraba por la ventana mientras arrullaba a su pequeño Andrew

-qué bueno que ya despertaste- ese era el Inglaterra que tanto amaba, con su piel rosácea y sus brillantes ojos verdes, volvía a ser el de siempre-nada mal para tu primer hechizo

-para que veas que haría cualquier cosa por ti-Estados Unidos lo abrazó sin el latente temor de que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos una vez más

* * *

><p>Varios años después...<p>

-entonces... papá dijo que podía patinar en el hielo y él me enseñó cómo dar saltos-Andrew, con sus aparentes diez años contaba felizmente el estupendo día que había pasado con Alfred

-me alegra que te divirtieras-Arthur estaba tejiendo en la sala de su casa en New York

-¡fue fantástico!... hubieras ido con nosotros-dijo sentándose al otro lado de la sala

-sabes que no puedo...

-¡Iggy! ¡ya traje la leña!- Alfred, con la conocida chaqueta de aviador, entraba con los maderos cortados para la chimenea

-bien... te has ganado un descanso-dijo Arthur palmeando el lugar junto a él

-¡perfecto my love!- dejó la madera junto al fuego y tras atizarlo un poco fue donde su esposo

Alfred le miró divertido, y de forma traviesa levanto una mano-¡ah no! ¡Alfred F Jones!... no te atrevas a tocarme

-pero son mis bebes-hiso un puchero el americano

-lo son, pero tú querías tener trillizos, ahora te aguantas, después de todo el que tiene que cargar con ellos soy yo- Arthur tenía cerca de siete meses de embarazo, y en efecto, esta vez eran tres bebes, supuestamente serían niñas, pero para Inglaterra era una tortura que Alfred tocara el abultado vientre- y sabes que si me tocas me patearan hasta romperme una costilla

-eso nunca ha pasado, anda, sólo un momento...-insistía tiernamente el de ojos azules

-¡no! Están muy tranquilas, déjalas así-pero Alfred logró posar su palma sobre el vientre de su esposo, y la reacción no se hiso esperar, una serie de pataditas comenzó-... te odio

-y yo te amo... así como quiero a Andrew, y a sus hermanitas

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! y así termina este fic, gracias a todos por leer esta historia que se me ha ocurrido, en verdad que me da gusto compartirles mis ideas y que mejor que las disfruten como yo ^^

Este es el esperado final alterno, la verdad es que use lo del hechizo que en realidad era para otro fic... pero pensé otra cosa para el otro y esta me salvaba la vida en este fic XD

Sí, Alfred hará realidad su sueño de tener trillizos XD

Les diré que hay unos dibujos de este fic, aclaro que aun no los termino, pero si quieren les puedo avisar por PM cuando ya estén listos en mi DeciantART, sólo díganlo en un PM o en un review!

nuevamente gracias por leer, y sería lindo si me dejan un review :D**  
><strong>


End file.
